One Piece: ASL Pirates
by Hotspot the 626th
Summary: What if someone saved Sabo that day... What if he returned to his brothers, free from his family, with a great idea. A pirate crew, and all three of them are captains! Talk about crazy right...well maybe it's just crazy enough to work! Follow Luffy now accompanied with both his brothers as they travel the Grand Line. But who will be the Pirate King at the end? My money's on Luffy!
1. History Changing

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, it is owned by Eiichiro Oda, Toei Animation, Shonen Jump, and FUNimation. Please support the official release.**

**Author's note: Yo! Greetings One Piece Fans of all ages. *Takes off hat and bows* I am you humble writer Hotspot the 626****th**** bringing another intriguing fanfic to this site. Wrap your mind around this idea. What if Sabo hadn't died and immediately returned to Ace and Luffy to continue training to be pirates? What if they formed a crew together, after separating and searching for three years after Ace left? Well, you get…**

* * *

**One Piece: ASL Pirates**

History Changing

Formation of the Ultimate Crew Begins!

"They Fired On The Fishing Boat!"

Someone in the crowd shouted, in shock, as everyone watched the scene before them unfold. The townspeople of the Goa city were gathered at the harbor welcoming a special guest, a Celestial Dragon. The whole city had gone all out to prepare and welcome this most important guest; they even got rid of their trash that had once collected outside the city walls. While all in the city saw it as cleansing the city, one lone occupant could not sit still at the city's atrocious actions.

Sabo, a son of a noble, had enough of the city's selfishness and corruption. Having been separated by his brothers, Ace and Luffy, while exploring in the Grey Terminal by his stuck-up father, Sabo was forced to go back to the life he loathed so much. When he caught wind of the nobles plan, he tried everything to stop it from harming the people in the Grey Terminal and his brothers. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do until he met a hooded man willing to listen.

While he never found out if anyone in the Grey Terminal had survived or not, he made his decision. He would leave; leave this awful city way before he would ever turn seventeen, as the next year after he would become a true noble. Unfortunately, he picked a terrible time to leave. After stealing a boat, Sabo trailed to sail out and finally become free. At the same time, the huge ship of the Celestial Dragon sailed into the harbor and seeing the boy's ship with a pirate flag was immediately shot.

Everyone on the shore was horrified by the sight, none more than a bandit Dogra, who had come down from the mountain in search of his leader and Ace. As he stood at the front of the crowd looking out to the sea, he gasped as he shouted out in horror. "Sabo!"

"Is the kid all right!?"

"He angered the Celestial Dragon!"

Out in the harbor, Sabo was trying to save his ship from the fires caused by the Celestial Dragon. He used his coat to try and put out the fire as he panted. "Damn it! My boat's one fire! Why'd they fire…?"

Meanwhile on the huge ship, a man holding a huge smoking gun and hearing a bubble over his head along with a full body white suit as he looked down from the railing. He looked at the burning boat with an unsympathetic gaze as he readied another shot. At this point, a more sympathetic man in a black suit, probably one of the man's hired help, tried to explain the situation calmly to him. "Saint Jalmack, there is a child onboard!"

"If they're flying a pirate flag, they're pirates, no matter who they are." Saint Jalmack, one of the Celestial Dragons, spoke to the man with authority. Though he didn't even need to justify his actions to anyone, being the corrupt bastard many nobles are, he gave the man a very logic answer. "And besides…A Commoner Cut In Front Of My Ship!"

And of course, he still made the situation about him. No one on the ship said anything else as the corrupt noble took aim once again. Not noticing his attacker, Sabo's attempts to put out the fire were futile as the fire spread rapidly. He took a look back up to the huge ship and saw his attacker once again aiming the gun at him. As the noble fired, time seemed to standstill for Sabo as he froze seeing the Celestial Dragon's attack hurdled towards him. As reach closed in on the young boy, he closed his eyes as he silently screamed out.

'_No…! It can't end like this! Someone help me!'_

The small fishing boat exploded as the attack destroyed the rest of the ship. As the fire proceeded to destroy the rest of the ship, Sabo's flag – a black flag with crossbones behind an S – was burnt with it. The world noble smirked, feeling accomplished having believed he had righted a wrong to himself. Back on the docks, the crowd was speechless as to the sudden attack on a small fishing vessel. However, behind the common folk the nobles of Goa were being the stuck up bastards they were.

"Hey, what's with that boat!?"

"What do they mean upsetting the Celestial Dragon during such an important ceremony!?"

"Hurry up and get the wreckage out of the way!"

As the nobles barked their orders to the lower classes, those in the very front were still speechless and unmoving as they stared at the wreckage. One in particular, Dogra, was staring intensely at the wreckage searching for Sabo, hoping he had survived. But through the sinking and burning wreckage, he could see any sign of the young blonde boy. Dogra immediately realized the worst and stepped back through the crowd effortlessly. Sabo…was dead…

Or was he?

Far behind the crowd and nobles, a man wearing a green cloak appeared in an alley having entered with the gust. He looked out to the crowd being extra careful that he hadn't been seen entering…or his act. Seeing he was clear, pulled his green cloak revealing in his other arm… "Are you alright, child?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Good…" Sabo spoke up almost speechless as he hanged under the man's arm. The man then gently lowered the boy done on the ground standing. He then stepped back, giving the boy some space, but waited as the boy seemed to be in a daze. Finally, Sabo moved, turning around to look back towards the harbor.

His eyes widen as he saw the smoke of his ship behind the large ship that had attacked him. In his head, he realized that he would've been killed before he would ever leave the harbor. He would have never seen his brothers again. Sabo then turned back towards the mysterious man, strangely waiting for him, and got a better look at the man. Immediately, he recognized him. "You…You're from last night…"

"Yes."

"Are-"

"The people of Grey Terminal are safe…" Sabo smiled and gave a sigh in relief. He recalled from last night, he had just randomly confessed a man – this man – about hating being a noble and how 'this kingdom stinks worse than garbage'. It seemed that this man had answered his prayers, and he was thankful for that. He even saved his life, but why?

"Hey, why did you-"

"You're brothers miss you." Sabo was interrupted by the man as he spoke about Sabo's brothers. The boy stared surprised at the man wondering how he knew about Ace and Luffy. Seeing the child's reaction, the man smiled as he crouched down and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. The man then spoke calmly to the boy. "Losing your brother is a terrible experience, especially to a younger brother."

Once again, Sabo was surprised by the man's statement. Images of his brothers flashed through his head, all the hunting, playing, and fun they had over the many years he had met Ace and months with Luffy. As the man stood up, he kept his gaze on the boy as he looked to be deep in thought. Eventually, the boy looked up, smiling towards the man as he gave him his gratitude.

"Thank you." And with that, Sabo ran off heading towards the edge of Goa to finally escape this horrible city. The man watched, with much pride, as the boy was now escaping this putrid city and all its corruption. But even more, he was happy for someone in particular.

"Take care of my son…only his destiny knows what's in store for him and those around him." Once he had spoken, he then disappeared with the wind. Only time will tell who that man was, but his place in history is as grand as his son's will be.

* * *

"Ace!"

"Boss!" Far from the city, up on Mt Colubo, the Dadan Family and Luffy were all surprised to see Ace carrying a heavily injured Dadan on his back up to the front of the Dadan Family's base. Both child and adult were panting heavily as Ace continued to walk towards the shack.

"Thank Goodness!"

"You're Safe!" Immedaitely, Magra, Luffy, and the other bandits went out to meet the two as well as relieve Ace of his burden. As the men took Dadan inside, Ace followed along until Luffy suddenly jumped on his crying out his name. Ace couldn't even put a shirt on.

"Ace~!"

"Luffy…" Ace spoke, remaining calm and unmoving despite Luffy clinging onto him. As Luffy slumped to the ground, his hands around Ace's waist, he looked up to his brother with tears flowing through his eyes. Ace then continued on to speak. "Did you think I'd die?"

"Well…!"

"What're you crying for!? Don't kill me off, idiot!" Ace immediately bopped Luffy's to get him off. He yelled at his little brother, feeling that his little brother didn't have any faith in him. The bandits just laughed at the scene, seeing the brothers just as lively as ever. As everything began to settle, Luffy was asked to leave while everyone else talked about what happened.

Ace had told them what had occurred after the bandits had left him and Dadan deal with Bluejam, how the two survived the raging fire, and what they did after. The bandits were impressed by the boy's actions as well as their leaders surprising act of courage. As she was being properly taken care of, Dadan spoke to Ace asking why he didn't run like they, the bandits, had planned. Ace explained, in his own way, that he couldn't just leave knowing Luffy was behind him. Him saying that, it reminded Dadan of a question she had once asked Garp long ago about the boy's father. Even if Ace didn't like to say it, Dadan knew that he and father had more in common than Ace would like to admit.

"What happened to your friend, Sabo?" Magra spoke up as everything else was said and done. Ace looked over to the man, giving off a very calm expression, as he spoke with much certainty.

"He got taken by that bastard father of his…. He's probably safe in the town and-"

"Sabo!" Everyone in the shack heard Luffy's shout and immediately turned towards the door looking surprised. Outside, Luffy, having been playing with some bugs, was standing up and smiling as he saw his other brother walking out of the forest. As he stepped out of the forest, Sabo waved to Luffy smiling back.

"Hey Luffy, been well." Sabo replied back to Luffy, acting oddly casual, as he gave him a wave. Hearing Luffy's voice, the bandits and Ace ran outside, but stopped right at the door way as they I tried to see at once. Though caught in the doorway, they all could see plainly that Sabo was hear and next to Luffy.

"Sabo!" Being smaller, Ace was able to escape the barricade and race to Luffy and Sabo. Hearing his name, Sabo looked away from Luffy and saw Ace running right towards them. Again, Sabo smiled and waved to his brother.

"Hey Ace, I'm glad your oka-oof!" While Sabo spoke, Ace suddenly sent his fist straight into Sabo's face halting him from speaking. Luffy gasped surprised as he watch Sabo fall back. The boy spoke his pain and rubbed his check while Ace stood over Sabo angry.

"What the hell was that!? Leaving us an' all!"

"I didn't want to lose you guys! My father was gonna have Bluejam kill you both!"

"So?! He was just gonna try to kill us anyway!"

"I'm glad you're back Sabo!"

"Shut Up Luffy!" Both brothers shouted at Luffy as he entered conversation. Luffy flinched back almost scared to even try to speak again. The two then continued to agree with each other. At this time, Dogra came staggering into view still stunned from the scene he had seen earlier. He wondered how he was going to tell everyone that Sabo was dead, until he looked up.

"Ahh! Sabo~!"

"Huh? Oh! Hi Dogra."

"A Ghost!"

* * *

"Eh?!" Once Dogra had settled down, they all went back inside. Dogra had told everyone that he though Sabo had been killed by the Celestial Dragon, thus the reason why he freaked out. Sabo had then explained what had happened after he had been taken away by his father. How he tried to warn the people living in Grey Terminal, how he tried to escape out to sea only to be attacked by some huge ship, and how he was saved by a man he once asked help from. Everyone was amazed by Sabo's tale, all except Ace who was simply furious.

"Wow, what a nice guy." That was what Luffy said about the whole situation as well as giving his usual grin. Sabo agreed with Luffy's statement, though it didn't seem like it made Ace any better.

"And now, because everyone thinks I died… I'm free." Ace and Luffy looked over to Sabo as they heard their brother speak up. Everyone in the shack went silent as they all looked over at Sabo. The boy seemed to almost be in tears, but not of sadness of sorrow. "Well…not yet, but I'm freer than I have ever been."

"Though I doubt you can go into town again, Sabo." Magra spoke up, pointing out the obvious. Ace and Luffy looked worried, but when they looked at Sabo, he was wearing a small smile as he nodded.

"Hmm-mm, but it's worth it."

"We can always hunt for what we need." Luffy immediately spoke up smiling suggesting with their usual fallback of hunting. Sabo laughed agreeing with Luffy. Ace then spoke up, though speaking rather sternly.

"Well, we lost all the treasure in Midway Forest. So in the end, we can't use it."

"What?! You had treasure!"

"Boss, calm down!"

"Oh well, it doesn't matter." Everyone looked back at Sabo as he stood up, his tone sounding confident. Ace and Luffy were especially interested as Sabo seem to have some kind of idea or plan in mind. Having paused enough, Sabo spoke again sounding like he was a free man. "Even without the treasure, I still want to be a great pirate!"

"Yeah!" Luffy soon spoke up getting excited and jumping up. Now standing up, Luffy followed up behind Sabo. "And I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

"No crybaby's gonna be Pirate King." Ace soon spoke being the usual downer of Luffy's dreams, but this time he was smiling. Sabo and Luffy looked back to Ace as they noticed that he was in a lighter mood than he normally is. The freckled kid then stood up and spoke as well. "I'll probably be Pirate King."

"No way!"

"I think Luffy can be Pirate King."

"Sabo, you're so nice~." Luffy spoke sounding to be in bliss. He then looked over Ace, his blissful expression now changed to puckered and not contented. With this expression, he spoke in unhappy manner. "Unlike Ace."

"I bet you wished it was me that disappear instead of Sabo!"

"Maybe."

"You liar!"

"Hey, I got an idea!" Ace and Luffy stopped arguing as they both heard Sabo speak again. They both looked at him confused while Sabo simply grinned. The blonde boy then spoke. "Let's start a crew together."

"Eh?!"

"Yeah, we can make a crew and be co-captains."

"Really?"

"Is that possible, boss?" Dogra quietly spoke to Dadan, who was still resting on floor and listening in. She wore a stern expression as she took in the information she had heard from Sabo.

"I don't know…" Dogra and Magra looked at their leader wondering if she had some sort of idea. However they were shocked to see their leader's eyes following with tears even though she wore her stern expression. "But Garp is gonna kill us~."

"Eh?!"

"You know, maybe we should form a crew together." Back with the kids, Ace spoke happily agreeing with Sabo's idea. Luffy just grinned as he nodded already liking the idea.

"Yeah, yeah! It'll be the best crew ever!"

"Can't argue with that!"

"Then let's make a promise." Sabo and Luffy look over to Ace as he stuck his hand out. "Let's promise that we'll make an awesome crew together."

"Yeah, together." Sabo soon followed Ace's lead and stuck his hand right on top of Ace sending his brother a smile. Luffy was next to follow as he laid his hand on top of Sabo's hand.

"And then, I'll be King of the Pirates!" Ace sighed hearing Luffy's exclamation once again while Sabo simply laughed along with Luffy. On this day, Ace, Sabo, and Monkey D. Luffy made a pact; a pact that would change history, the very fate of this world. Whether it is for the better or worse, only time will tell, but no matter the circumstances; it's going to be an adventure!

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Yo! One last thing before you all review! I need you, yes you, to help me with an important matter that will come from this story!**

**Ace and Sabo's crew! You heard me; I need your OC suggestions to help give Ace and Sabo a crew of their own. I need about eight OCs, to be divided among Ace and Sabo. And here's how you start!**

**Name: (Last, First) Last name not necessary.**

**Gender: Male or Female….Okama is okay too!**

**Species: Any of the known species that exist, but giants maybe tricky without a Devil Fruit to shrink its size.**

**Description: Be creative**

**Crew (Ace & Sabo) & Position: I'm allowing you to pick, but if too many people pick the same crew I will be changing them. Position can be; first-mate, navigator, cook, musician, shipwright, and anything you want to suggest**

**Abilities: Have fun! Skilled fighters are especially welcomed**

**Goal: Have fun!**

**How they met…: Have fun!**

**Alright! And also, to any female OCs coming aboard, I will allow for a romantic interest for Sabo and maybe Ace. But it's first come, first serve. I will also take pairing suggestions, I know the more common is Ace X Nojiko and I've once seen a Sabo X Robin pairing.**

**Warning: You cannot take a Devil Fruit that already exist, especially the Flare Flare Fruit. **

**Remember, first come will get in and after that I'll make announcements for OCs. And that's all from me! Until next time, Ja Ne!**


	2. To Arlong Park!

**Ho, ho, ho! I'm sure this is a gift many of you have been waiting for! Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**One Piece: ASL Pirates**

Many years have pass since Luffy and his promise to form a crew together and set out on their adventure at the age of seventeen. During those years, the brothers continue to train and be trained never once stepping back into the city as per Sabo's request. They would have many unspoken adventures together during those sevens, maybe one day you'll get to know. Ace was the first to leave being seen off by his two brothers and the Dadan bandits. Sabo would leave some months after. Luffy then continued to train as he had three more years to go. Unlike his brothers, Luffy left from Windmill Village getting a send-off from the villagers, Makino and Woop Slap included, with the Dadan Bandits supporting him from afar. And with a defeat of the Lord of the Coast, young Monkey D. Luffy was ready to start his grand adventure.

But we all know how this story goes, ne? Luffy wakes up after surviving a whirlpool in a barrel to find himself in the lair of the Alvida pirates in the company of Coby…and three others. Thanks to Luffy, both he and his new friend Coby left the Alvida pirates in shambles to continue on to their dreams, Coby's being to be a great marine. The two then encounter a corrupt marine captain "Axe-Hand" Morgan, his son Helmeppo, and the pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro who would become Luffy's first crew member. Leaving Coby with the now freed marine base, Luffy and Zoro continued their journey and ran into Nami, a pirate thief currently being chased by the clown pirate Buggy the Clown. After the Buggy incident, Nami partnered with the pirates as their navigator and continued on.

After meeting an interesting fellow on a unique island, the crew soon met Usopp a liar, sharpshooter, and the son of a pirate in the same crew as Shank. Having saved Usopp's village and his dear friend Kaya, the crew left with one new ship, the Going Merry, and new crewmate Usopp and continued their adventure. Sometime later, they picked up two of Zoro's friends; Johnny and Yosaku. After an unfortunate accident, Luffy became chore boy of the floating restaurant the Baratie and met Sanji a skilled chef and a skilled fighter. During the incident where the pirate commodore Don Krieg tried to take over the Baratie, Nami tricked Johnny and Yosaku and took the Going Merry. All but Luffy went on to chase after Nami with Zoro being heavily injured trying to beat the world's greatest swordsman "Hawk-eye" Mihawk. In no time, Luffy defeated the pirate commodore and Sanji joined his crew. A message from Yosaku, being literally delivered by a panda shark, Luffy and Sanji took the Baratie's supply ship as the messenger led the way. It is here where we pick our story up.

* * *

To Arlong Park!

The Unexpected Prisoner

We turn to Arlong Park, the crew's overall destination, were the Arlong pirates were welcoming a familiar face. She was first greeted by the captain himself, Arlong. "Ho! You're back? It's been a long time, Nami."

"You still have a weak security system." Nami answered back to the sawtooth fishman with a forced smile. She walked towards the pirate captain holding a bag of money a sight that made the pirate smile.

"You think that anyone dares to go against me?" said Arlong with much confidence. He then eyed the bag of money again. "How much did you get this time?"

"A pretty good amount, but I feel a little bit lonely this time."

"Shahahaha! Where did you learn that kind of talk? Especially for someone who loves to betray people like you."

"You think so?" Nami replied though internally hurting on the inside. Was this the kind of person she had become? Arlong laughed again finding his little thief hilarious and amusing. He then stood up from his chair and shouted to all the fishman pirates in the courtyard.

"Everyone! Our Friend Has Returned! Let's Party!"

"Yay~!" All the fishman cheered; any excuse to have a party, right? All the pirates began dancing, eating, drinking, and doing all kinds of tricks as they had nothing to fear. Only Arlong, his top officers Chew and Kuroobi, and Nami did not join, the latter three just being amused by their crewmates. While Nami watched with an unimpressed gaze, a sudden thumping sound reached her ears surprising her. As she turned back to the castle-like building, Arlong took noticed and smiled.

"Ah, right. You haven't seen our new crewmate."

"New crewmate?"

"Kuroobi, show my chief of staff our new recruit."

"Got it." The ray fishman nodded and turned from the party leading Nami inside. Nami followed as they journeyed into an area she had rarely gone to, the prison ward. As they drew closer, the thumps were getting louder and soon accompanied with grunts and a roar sounding very feminine yet tough.

As the two Arlong pirates entered the prison ward, Nami gasped at a sight she had never seen before; a female fishman. Not like she didn't believe there were any, but with being in Arlong's crew and living in the East Blue she thought she never see one. The fishwoman soon stopped her attempts to escape as she saw Kuroobi and Nami immedaitely glaring at the fishman. "So, kidnapped another innocent girl, eh? You assholes are such losers."

"She's wasn't kidnapped." Kuroobi spoke with an indefinite tone that surprised the woman greatly. While he didn't take pride in saying this, he then pointed to the tattoo on Nami's shoulder. "She's been part of the crew for eight years."

"What?!" The fishwoman was shocked and looked at Nami in disbelief. Nami eyed the prisoner as she stepped closer to see her.

The fishwoman currently in the cell looked to be a tiger shark fishwoman and was surprising small, smaller than even her. From the fishwoman's greyish pale skin with a few darker stripes she reasoned that she was probably a tiger shark fishwoman though she seemed surprisingly more human than anyone in Arlong's crew. She had a slender body with well sized breasts, but her hips were titanic. Her face looked delicate and oval shaped with a small button-nose and thick lips. She had blue-greyish hair cut short with a long queue reaching her middle of her back with two pairs of gills on her neck. Her clothing was unique as she wore cut off demin shorts with a light blue crop-top.

"Are you willing now to join our crew?" Nami looked up at Kuroobi as he stared down on the fishwoman looking as serious as ever. Nami was surprised; they were keeping her here because she wouldn't join their crew? She would've thought that anyone, especially someone their own kind, would join in a heartbeat for obvious reasons. As Nami looked at the captive, the young fishwoman shook her head defiantly.

"I told you! I'm already part of a crew!" The woman then spoke as she eyed Kuroobi curiously. "I thought you guys disliked humans?" The ray fishman sighed and walked away as he casually answered back.

"Not my decision. But a very rewarding one to say the least." With that, Kuroobi left the prison ward leaving the two women to freely talk. The fishwoman pouted disgruntled, but then looked up to Nami. In turn, the orange haired woman looked at her. Neither girl talked for the longest time, until finally the fishwoman spoke eying her very curiously.

"So~, whatcha in for? There's no way you would join a crew of assholes like this."

"Shows what you know." Nami spoke back to the prisoner trying to sound as real as any other time with an added smirk. Internally, she would never join this crew not any pirate crew. _'Except…maybe…his…'_ A memory flashed in front of Nami of three men she had gotten to know so well over the past few days. She dazed out for a second, but then shook her head of the memory. She then drew her attention back to the prisoner and retorted scornfully. "And what about you? Wouldn't you join a crew of your own kind?"

"Tch, I'm not as presumptuous as these assholes. Besides, like I said to that guy, I'm already in a crew."

"Not much a crew if they left you behind."

"They didn't leave me behind, my captain asked me to search for someone."

"Who?"

"Sorry, I don't remember? Maybe if you untied me…"

"Nice try, but I'm not an idiot."

"Didn't think so, but that still leaves to question why you're with Arlong." Nami shot the tiger shark fishwoman a glare seeing that she was persistent. The prisoner just looked back at her trying to figure her out. They both stared directly into each other's eyes, Nami's brown and the fishwoman's blue. After a few seconds, the fishwoman expression changed. It looked surprised and oddly understanding. She then sent a smile to Nami, making her confused. "I see…you're like me…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing…By the way, my name is Jamie Cuvier." Nami was surprised by the sudden shift in the prisoner's attitude. The fishwoman Jamie was now giving her a sad smile like she knew something about Nami that made her sympathetic towards her. Nami didn't reply and turned to walk out the prison. Jamie watched with a sad expression, but was surprised when the woman stopped.

"My name is Nami…" Then, she left. Jamie was surprised, but the simple gesture brought a smile to her. But she didn't have time she had to escape these assholes. Immediately, she started up her banging trying to escape her prison. As she tried to break the wall, undo her ropes, or break the bars she thought to herself frustratingly.

'_Dammit, this place is just like them… assholes! I still have to find the captain's brothers!'_

Meanwhile just outside Arlong Park, a small fishing boat approached the fishman fortress. On board were Usopp and Johnny, and Zoro as they observed the impressive structure. Both Usopp and Johnny were already shaking in their spots afraid to meet the vicious fishmen while Zoro kept his cool and ready to fight. The two cowards hid behind the railing as the comment on their arrival and mission.

"W-We're finally here."

"N-Nami is in there?"

"First thing we must do is find where Big Sis' Nami kept the ship." suggested Johnny wisely if not cowardly. Both Usopp and Zoro seem to be agreement though Zoro added on to the 'to-do' list. With a very serious expression, Zoro readied to unsheathe the Wado.

"And then we'll cut her to pieces."

Needless to say, but Johnny and Usopp instantly found Zoro's action outrageous. "Why Do We Need To Do That?!"

"Are You Crazy?! We Don't Have A Clue About Anything And You Want To Kill Her?!"

From there, the group sailed down the coast to look for the Going Merry though Zoro was still serious about cutting Nami up. After tying him for Nami's protection, Usopp and Johnny just focused on looking for the ship. Luckily it wasn't long until they spotted the Going Merry along with two fishmen. 'Leaving' Zoro behind, Usopp and Johnny bravely went off to search for Nami. Zoro was then taken by the two fishmen to Arlong.

Usopp and Johnny escaped to dry land though were shocked by where they landed. Gosa Village was completely and literally turned-over by the Arlong and his men. The two cowards were then separated as one of the fishmen continued to chase them. Usopp was then rescued by Nojiko; Nami's adopted sister, and explained the situation of this island.

Meanwhile Zoro's situation hadn't improved much. Zoro had been taken to Arlong were the two exchanged words, mostly Arlong bragging of the superiority of fishmen. Jamie listening on rolled her eyes so much she almost became dizzy. Nami soon revealed herself to Zoro and tried to get Zoro to give up on her. However Zoro knew better and a quick little trick proved it so. Having tried to drown himself, Zoro was saved by Nami proving she wasn't as heartless as she was letting on to him. With some persuasion from Nami, Arlong placed Zoro in the prison.

"Here! We brought you company." Jamie watched as one of the fishmen pirates tossed Zoro into the same prison cell as her. She looked at the man in surprise as the fishman pirate left them captured and locked. She then watched as the green haired man sat back up, looking none the worse, and leaned against the wall resting. He then opened one eye to see his fellow prisoner.

"Huh? Didn't think I'd find a fish-person sharing the same cell with me…"

"Don't worry, I'm not like them. I'm just in here 'cause they won't let me leave unless I join them."

"And you're not because…?"

"I'm already part of a crew, but why are you here?"

"Hmm, for now, I'm gonna wait for my captain." Jamie was a bit surprised by the man's answer as he seemed totally laid back about his situation. And as such, she couldn't help but ask out of curiosity.

"What about escaping?"

"When the opportunity presents itself." No sooner than Zoro had said that, the prison ward door opened. Both prisoners looked towards the door both wondering who it was. They both raised an eyebrow as they saw that it was Nami and she had an expression that did not look happy. Add the knife and sword in her hands and this situation looks even more dangerous.

They both watched as she unlocked the cell and walked over to Zoro. She then cut off his rope and set his sword on the ground next to him. She then walked over to Jamie and did the same. The two former prisoners brushed off the ropes and looked back up to find Nami already at the exit. She barely gave them a glance as she spoke to them both. "There, you're free. I don't want to see either of you here again. That goes for everyone else, Zoro." Nami then left for who knows where. Jamie looked pretty confused by what Nami had said, but Zoro didn't seem to care. He picked up his sword and walked to the exit. Before leaving, he looked back at Jamie.

"Are you gonna escape?"

"Actually, I wanna see how this plays out for a bit." Zoro nodded respecting the fishwoman's decision. "Also, you're Roronoa Zoro, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"What's your connection with Nami?"

"I'm just doing this because my captain, Luffy, asked me to. I rather not have to go through getting such a troublesome woman back in our crew, but captain's orders."

"Wait?! Luffy! Like Monkey D. Luffy?! You know him?!" Zoro looked back at the fishwoman as she was suddenly surprised by what she had told her. He raised an eyebrow and placed his free hand on the hilt of his sword. He was ready for whatever would happen next.

"Like I said, he's my captain. What's it to you?"

"His brother, my captain, sent me to find him so he and his other brother can rendezvous at Loguetown!"

"Brothers?"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's note: Yo! It's finally here, the second chapter for the story. I am so~ sorry that you all waited so long for this chapter to come up. There is no one to blame but myself and I apologies to everyone, especially to those who offered up OCs early on. But now, I'm on track and ready to continue the adventure!**

**Oh! And if you're wondering, "What about Ace and Sabo adventures?" then I'll have you know that I'll do "Episode of"'s in due time.**

**I would also like to remind everyone that there is a poll going on at my profile. Vote on what story will be part of the main updates for next month. I'll tell you this, ASL pirates is on a win.**

**Thank you everyone that submitted or resubmitted their OCs. Also, an idea occurs. Should Sabo be given a devil fruit or not. I was thinking of giving him some kind of Zoan type fruit since Luffy is Paramecia and Ace is Logia. This was the idea for the devil fruit**

**Neko Neko no mi Model: Bakeneko = A bakeneko is a ghost cat with many powers including shape-shifting, fireballs, and flying. It would be classed as a Mythical Zoan type. He wouldn't get it yet, eventually, but not now. **

**That's my idea, but I'll leave up to you guys, the story will progress no matter what. Thank you for reading, see you in the New Year. Until next time, Ja Ne!**


	3. Fall of Arlong Park

**Edit: No more OCs at this time! So Stop! Also, no actual One Piece characters will join! Unless...well, don't count on it.  
**

**One Piece: ASL Pirates**

Fall of Arlong Park

Off to the Reunion of Brothers

Arlong and his crew went to visit Cocoyashi Village after hearing earlier of a rumor that someone was keeping guns. That someone was Genzo, the local law enforcement for that town, and was going to be severely punished. Luckily, Usopp was able to save the man with only a cost of him being the new target. Usopp then lead many of the fishmen away while Arlong went back to his fortress. Once they were gone, Nami showed up and given a very cold reception. We then return to Arlong Park as it remained uncharacteristically quiet. From the front we find many fishman lay defeated and unconscious all over the ground. In the seat where Arlong had sat, Zoro now sat relaxing. Nearby, Jamie was standing in shock as she saw many of her species defeated. She looked over to Zoro as he continued to sit relaxed and shouted at him.

"What did you do?! Didn't she tell you to escape?"

"She may have told me to escape. But my goal is here." Zoro replied back as he threw his hands behind his back and reclined a little. Jamie eyed the swordsman confusedly not understanding what he meant. Zoro looked from the corner of his eye, saw the girl, and huffed a bit in frustration. "I also promised Luffy that I would bring Nami back." The fishwoman's eyes widen and her mouth was agape as she now understood. However she was still a bit confused.

"Why does he want Nami so badly?"

Zoro gave a shrug. "She is a very skilled navigator, probably wouldn't have gotten as far as we have without her." Jamie nodded as she understood what the swordsman meant. However she soon took notice of something else, Zoro's soft smile, like he knew something else. So Jamie further inquired.

"There's more isn't there."

"Well, there's that, but it's mostly because Luffy doesn't want any other navigator besides her."

"Really? Is her navigational skills that special that even the human-hater Arlong would want her?" Hearing Jamie, Zoro's smile became a tiny bit bigger. The tiger shark fishwoman noticed this immediately.

"What?"

"It's nothing that complicated…" Jamie looked at Zoro confused as the man sat comfortably in Arlong's chair. The fishwoman couldn't decipher the man's comment and so she simply decided to let it slide. She then left Zoro to himself and walked back to the prison cell, not wanting to leave just yet. As she entered the prison ward, an unusual trumpeting sound came outside. Jamie immediately turned around and looked back outside. She then heard someone shouting that wasn't Zoro and recognized it.

"Uh oh…"

"Mohmoo! It's your meal time!"

"What's that noise?" Much like Jamie, Zoro also heard the trumpeting and someone shouting. To make a long story short, Zoro then meet Hachi, an octopus fishman, who he easily tricked into giving him a ride out of Arlong Park. Hopefully he could find Usopp.

Meanwhile far out to sea, Luffy, Sanji, and Yosaku meet something unexpected, a giant sea cow. The creature had apparently gotten confused and ended up where it was due to the delicious food it smelled from Sanji's cooked food. Luffy punched him for trying to take their food. Sanji kicked for just the same reason. With much more 'persuasion', the giant sea cow was now their personally tow boat. Around this same time, Zoro had asked around only to find out Usopp was captured by Arlong and started running back to Arlong Park.

Back at Arlong Park, Arlong was met with the sight of many of his defeated. Upon questioning, He learned that Zoro had defeated them and escaped. Kuroobi, one of his top officers, pointed out how the man could've escaped his restraints and cell; that Nami allowed him to escape. Nami defended herself from this accusation. The point of that their other prisoner was still in capture. While Kuroobi seemed rather skeptic, Arlong trusted her, but at a price. Having been captured by Chew, another of Arlong's officers, Arlong ordered Nami to kill Usopp. She eventually did or so the fishmen pirates saw. As did one bounty hunter scoping out the enemy, Johnny, and one prisoner.

"How…How could she?!" The young fishwoman stared in disbelief as she saw the girl stab the long-nosed man. She then noticed she had said that pretty loud and hid back around the corner as one of the fishman looked back thinking he had heard something. She ran back into the ward and breathed erratically as she couldn't understand what had happen.

After that, Jamie did not see Nami kick Usopp's 'dead' corpse or the Arlong pirates sneak a peek at Nami's private map where she hid her treasure to buy back Cocoyashi Village. She then left to return to her home in said village. Around the same time, Luffy, Sanji, and Yosaku arrived at Arlong Park thanks to the giant sea creature. For some reason, the creature veered off its target and crashed into the coast sending the boat flying into the air and through the forest. Luckily, they found Zoro, but unlucky for him they literally ran into him. Zoro explained the situation and the group was about to go rescue Usopp and retrieve Nami; however, Johnny gave them all the most disturbing news, Usopp was dead. Luffy did not believe the man. Then Nami showed up as well stating the same thing and then telling them to leave. Luffy did not listen and the remaining crew stayed while Johnny and Yosaku left.

While the crew waited for their next move, Usopp, a live and well, surprisingly 'ran' into them. Not too long after, Nojiko visited the group and explained her sister's past. However Luffy did not care and left while Sanji and Usopp listen as Zoro had decided to take a nap. Not knowing this, but Johnny and Yosaku had come back and listened in on the story. Meanwhile Nami was having trouble of her own as a corrupted marine confiscated Nami's treasure to buy Cocoyashi Village. Nojiko had returned by this time and was gravely injured by the marines. Knowing that the marine worked with Arlong, Nami went to Arlong and demanded a reason. Of course, he denied it though only to rub it in Nami's face. Jamie watched on having heard the woman shout. Hearing the conversation between Arlong and Nami, Jamie glared at the man in hate as Nami left in tears.

"You bastard!" Arlong and all his fishman pirates turned towards the building to see Jamie now revealed to be free. Many in the crew were surprised to see her out; however, Arlong only looked impressed shown by his toothy smirk. He stood up and walked over to the small fishwoman as looked to be almost welcoming her.

"Well…look who finally decided to join us. Finally realized to join my-"

"Shut Up, Arlong!" The captain stopped as they fishwoman shouted at him laced with anger. He was rather surprised by the girl even as she took up a fighting pose. She looked ready to fight him. "I'm gonna kick your ass" Arlong raised his brow as he was amused by the girl's defiance.

"Really? And why you need to do that now, comrade."

Jamie sneered at Arlong. "We are not comrades!" Arlong stood in the same spot as he looked down on the fishwoman. Jamie stood ready for anything as she continued to yell at the fishman and his men. "Even if I wasn't already in a crew, I would never ever join scum like you!" Arlong was slowly getting angry as was all his men as the slowly moved in closer around the fishwoman. The only thing keeping them from attacking was Arlong who had told them not to harm her in the first place. Jamie knew this, but she was far too angry to care. She was ready for a fight.

"Hey Arlong!" Everyone looked back to the gates as someone spoke up. Who they saw was two men holding their swords out ready to fight. Of course, they were also shaking, but who wouldn't. All the fishmen laughed at the men finding them ridiculous. Despite this, Johnny shouted in defiance. "We've come to avenge Big Sis' Nami, you bastards!"

"How dare you do such terrible things to Big Sis'! You all are going down!"

Like the crew, Arlong laughed at the two humans. "Shahahaha! And what are two pathetic humans are going to do against us, a superior species." Johnny and Yosaku clenched their teeth as they figured they had little chance, but after what they heard they had to redeem themselves for what they said about Nami. However before they could attack them they both stopped looking shocked. Arlong noticed this and turned only to be greatly shocked.

"Hundred Brick Fist!" Arlong buckled over as Jamie sent a strong punch straight to his stomach. The Arlong pirates gasped while Jamie quickly ran out of the crowd and towards the two bounty hunters. Johnny and Yosaku were surprised by the fishwoman's actions as well stunned by her beauty. As the beauty stopped just in front of them, Johnny and Yosaku were confused.

"Hey hold on, aren't you with them?" asked Johnny. Jamie shook her head.

"Nope! I wouldn't be caught dead with these assholes."

Yosaku still didn't seem sure as he pointed to the girl. "But you and them-"

Jamie I interrupted Yosaku as she shouted with much anger. "I'm not the same as them! Now do you wanna play twenty questions or do you want to take revenge for Nami!" Both men were frightened by the woman's attitude and as such the instantly shook their heads. Seeing she had support, she turned back the group of angry fishmen and an even angrier Arlong.

As Arlong stood up, the pain in his stomach receding, he glared at the fishwoman that defied him. "So, you're throwing your lot with an inferior species." Jamie sneered toward Arlong as he once again called humans an 'inferior species'. She had just about enough of that.

"Let's go, guys!" Jamie launched forward ready to strike. Not knowing what had just happened, Johnny and Yosaku followed in with their swords up. Arlong only looked on the advance very bored as he walked to his seat.

"Beat them up, men." On Arlong's command, many of the fishman pirates charged to take on the three man advance. The three fighters did not falter as they met them head on. Who would win?

As their fight took place, Nami had reached her village having guessed what would happen next. She had learned that the village knew of her sacrifice and goal, and now that Arlong had taken away their hope they were up in arms. Nami could do nothing to persuade them as they marched on to Arlong Park. Nami fell into despair, her village was about to kill themselves trying to avenge her. In her anger, Nami took her knife and stabbed where the Arlong Jolly Roger tattoo was. She was soon stopped by one on-looker, Luffy. Though she had yelled at him to leave, and tried even more at this point, he was still here for her. And with that, there was only one thing Nami could say to the man.

"Luffy… Help me."

At first, Luffy said nothing. He only took his hat off and placed it on her head. He then walked pass her and, at only a few feet away, Luffy shouted. "Of Course I'll Help You!"

Nami was stunned by Luffy's statement as she gazed at the man she had sailed with these last few days. She was even more so as she felt his hat on her head, his most precious treasure, and her trusted her with it even after everything. She watched as Luffy then began to walk away. When Nami turned she saw all of the crew, with the addition of Sanji, waiting for their captain. They then joined Luffy's march as they all headed towards Nami's prison, Arlong Park. Even they wanted to help her. Skipping ahead of them, the Cocoyashi group stood in front of the gates, but was denied entry. Sitting in front of the gates was the injured Johnny and Yosaku; they were the ones denying the mob entry. Meanwhile inside Arlong Park, Arlong was taking care of some business.

"Well, little lady, you certainly have a lot of spunk and I can appreciate that. But enough of this rebellion, I'm giving you one last chance to join me. With your skill, you'll make a great addition to the Arlong Empire!"

Being held back by two of Arlong's crew, Jamie looked up sending the man a vicious glare. Unlike Johnny and Yosaku, she was only bruised and scraped a little as Arlong was still trying to be a bit lenient to the fishwoman. Nonetheless, her position was still the same. She spat at the captain. "Screw you!"

"Why you little-" Boom! Before Arlong could punish the girl, his gate was entirely destroyed. All the fishmen looked over to the gate, some in shock, but Arlong seemed really annoyed. There standing, one of them looking to have attacked the gat, was four men looking none too happy to see them. One of them, Luffy, spoke.

"Which one of you is Arlong?"

Arlong sneered. "Who is that man?"

Jamie was just as surprised as the fishmen. As she looked at the four she immediately recognized Zoro and felt relieved as it seemed he had brought back up. As she looked through the men she stopped once again at another, the man with a straw hat. She then recalled to her captain's words. _'Luffy? Well, he's most defining feature is his the straw hat he always wears and cherishes. He also has a scar under his left eye.'_ He was correct about the hat and even more so with the scar. This was the person she was asked to find.

"Who is Arlong?" Jamie watched as the man she believed to be her captain's brother walk forward while the others stayed behind. She heard a grunt and looked up to see Arlong looking unamused with the boy.

"That's me. What do you want?"

"I am Luffy."

"Oh! You are Luffy. Who are you anyway?"

"A pirate." Arlong may not know of Luffy, but Jamie immediately recognized the name. There was no longer a hint of doubt that this was the person she was asked to find. Now knowing that this man was Luffy, she tried to fight out of the fishmens' hold. Somehow she broke out, but when she looked back to the guys holding her they looked to be in shock. She turned back to Luffy and gasped as she saw the man defeat two fishmen instantly. She expected nothing less from her captain's brother.

"Jamie? What are you doing?" Jamie looked over to Zoro as he spoke to the fishwoman directly. The other two men in his group eyed Zoro as they seem to find what the man said interesting and a bit confusing. The long-nosed man spoke first.

"You know one of Arlong's men?!"

"She's not part of his crew, she's a prisoner." Usopp and Sanji's eyes widen. Sanji in particular seemed to get a bit angrier as he judged the situation. Woman plus big, mean-looking men equals Damsel-in-distress.

"Che. These shitty bastards are even lowering than I originally believed. Teaching them any manners would be a waste."

"What does a pirate need from me?" As everyone finished, Arlong spoke up to the young, human man that was walking straight towards him. Luffy said nothing as he soon stood right in front of Arlong. The saw-tooth fishman eyed the man curiously wondering what he was playing at. Then, without warning, Luffy slugged him sending him flying back into the wall behind him.

"Arlong!" All of Arlong's crew gasped as they saw their leader sent back with one punch. Even Jamie was surprised as she couldn't believe how fast Arlong got knocked. Especially since she believed that the man looked pretty normal as far as humans went. Of course, she kept forgetting that this was her captain's brother.

"You!" Jamie looked towards Luffy as he spoke up, sounding very angry. At the same time, Arlong looked back at the pirate the punched him slowly becoming enraged. However this was nothing compared to Luffy's as he recalled seeing a certain orange haired woman crying and asking for his help. "Don't You Dare Make My Navigator Cry!"

Jamie eyes widen. Was he really just angry because these assholes made Nami cry? Was that the reason for all those behind him? It seemed so as two of them, Zoro and Sanji, knocked out several of the fishmen and now stood with Luffy. Arlong was now pretty angry. As he mocked the group, for one reason or another, Hatchan summoned there powerful fighter; Mohmoo. Of course, the sea cow remembered two certain people and has to be coaxed into fighting. However it proved disastrous as Luffy used the giant monster in a new attack.

"Gum Gum Windmill!"

Having set himself up, Luffy used the monster's huge size and knocked all the weak fishmen out. He then sent the cow hurdling back into the ocean, dizzy and unable to fight. Jamie was smart enough to dodge the attack, but was shocked by the man's ability. "He stretched! And spun around! He has the power of a devil fruit?! That asshole could've told me that!" She shouted from the side near the building furiously. Must've have slipped his mind?

The fight was on! Straw Hats versus Arlong's officers, Kuroobi, Chew, and Hatchan. Who would be the winners? But as the fight started there came one little hitch; Luffy's attack had gotten himself stuck. Despite this the rest fought one; Zoro against Hatchan, Sanji against Kuroobi, and – through an unfortunate mishap on Usopp's part – Usopp against Chew who were leaving the park. During this time, Arlong had gotten a vicious idea. A game of sink or swim with Luffy. The man had taken Luffy, still stuck, and tossed him into the ocean. All those watching on gasped in horror. Even if he wasn't a devil fruit user anyone in his situation would be doomed. Of course, there was another point to this game, giving the fishmen an advantage over the human fighters. However he miscalculated someone.

"Luffy!" Rather surprising, Zoro and Sanji saw Jamie suddenly run out heading straight for the water where Luffy was thrown in. Arlong was as surprised as everyone else, but luckily his plan was being covered.

"No you don't." Jamie looked up as she saw Kuroobi try and karate chop aimed for her neck. As quick as a flash, Sanji blocked the chop with his leg and sent the fishman back somewhat. He smirked as he was rather impressed by the human. But he needed to take him down.

Sanji stood next to a stunned Jamie as he took a smoke from this cigarette. He then dropped the cigarette and glared at his fishman opponent. "How dare you try to harm a lady? Looks like you'll be the first to learn some manners."

To wrap up a number of fights and events, Zoro defeated Hachi and his six sword style, even when his wound from Mihawk opened up. Thanks to Johnny and Yosaku giving him their swords, Zoro proved that it is not the number or strength of the swords it is those that wield them that make the difference. Usopp had cleverly out smarted Chew and eventually took the fishman down. While they were fighting, Nojiko and Genzo took action as they went to help Luffy stuck at the bottom of the sea. We turn to Sanji and Jamie's fight with Kuroobi where Sanji is taking many blows. For obvious reasons, unfortunately.

"Stop doing that!" Jamie yelled as she watched Sanji block another attack from Kuroobi. The fishman smirked as he had expected him to do so. Sanji glared at his opponent defiantly as he once again stood between Kuroobi and Jamie. The tiger shark fishwoman was getting frustrated with the blonde. "I don't need to be protected! I can handle him and his attacks!"

"I believe you can, mademoiselle, but I can't let him lay a slimy finger on you."

"Then it will make your defeat all the easier." Kuroobi went to strike at Jamie again. The fishwoman was ready to block, but once again Sanji blocked his attack for her. Seeing as she couldn't fight with this man blocking any opening she could get, she came up with another idea.

"Fine, you can take on big ugly, I'm going to help Luffy."

"Good, I can handle Fishy here." Jamie nodded and took off for the water. Of course, Kuroobi saw the plan coming. He immediately launched out to grab the girl only to be blocked by Sanji's foot. "Like I said, I'm not letting you touch her." Kuroobi growled as he looked at the human and then to Jamie as she was able to make it into the water. Now he was angry.

Now in the water, Jamie was swimming fast to rescue Luffy. However she was surprised to see a human woman already trying to save Luffy. He neck was extended out and to the surface which meant the woman was trying to get him to breathe. She hurried herself as she wasn't sure how long the man above would last. As Nojiko tried to pump the water out of Luffy's system, she soon noticed the fishwoman coming at them and panicked a bit. Seeing the woman's reaction, Jamie quickly responded. "Hey! Don't worry! I'm on your side!" Being as fishpeople and merfolk could speak underwater, Nojiko heard her clearly. She was still skeptic of her, but she could use the help. As Nojiko watched Jamie swim over to her, the woman's eyes widen and she pointed past Jamie. Jamie stopped and turned around to find Hachi, having recovered, now swimming after her. "When did he get up?!"

A few minutes earlier up on the surface, after Jamie left Sanji went on to beat Kuroobi, but he was heavily injured from the man's attack. Around this moment, Arlong decided to join in. Also at this point, Nami had come to join in the revolution. Both Zoro and Sanji tried their best to take down the fishman; however, both of them were taken down. Even Usopp tried, though from a safe distance as per his nature. As all these things happen, Nojiko did not notice that her emergency CPR had worked and Luffy was now wake. He only needed someone to break him free. At this moment, Hatchan had awoken and was going to take care of Jamie.

Jamie floated between Hatchan and Nojiko, who now realized that Luffy was awake. Jamie was ready to fight as was the octopus fishman. Luckily, when Hatchan went to attack his wounds opened up and knocked the fishman out. Jamie was surprised by the turn of events, but this was her chance. Jamie turned and swam next to Nojiko as she tried to break the concrete. Nojiko noticed the fishwoman and stepped to the side. Jamie went to attack. "Flaming Ax Kick!" Jamie spun and broke the concrete with the heel of her foot. Luffy's body was now free and suddenly shot up heading for where the head was. Both Jamie and Nojiko smiled as their last hope was ready to fight.

And so it did. Luffy and Arlong soon began to fight for the freedom or possession of Nami. Arlong had many advantages over Luffy, but the rubber man would never falter. Everyone, including Nojiko and Jamie as they had resurfaced, watched as the two fought with all their strength. There fight quickly brought them into the building where they eventually ended up in a certain spot; Nami's map room. Though Arlong boasted of using Nami's talent like she was an object, it only got Luffy even angrier. Despite being held by blade, Luffy broke the blade and the proceeded to wreck Nami's map room. Outside, Nami notice what room they were in and saw how Luffy was destroying the room. It was like a heavy weight was being lifted from her shoulders.

"Thank you…Luffy."

Inside, Arlong had stopped Luffy's rampage, but Luffy was far from done with him. He was preparing to finish everything. "Gum Gum..." Luffy sent his leg through the roof of Arlong Park ready to finish this fight. Arlong tried one last attempt to defeat the man only to take the full blunt of Luffy's powerful attack. "Axe!" Arlong came to crash. The entire building was breaking with Luffy still inside.

"Luffy's still in there!"

"We've got to get out of her Big Sis Nami!" Johnny and Yosaku held Nami back as building collapsed. Everyone looked on in shock and awe. Were they free? Was Arlong finally defeated? What had happened to Luffy? As everyone watched the pile of rubble that was once Arlong Park there came some movement near the top. Suddenly Luffy rose from the rubble, covered in wounds, looking very tired. Everyone waited and watched as they wondered if anything was wrong with him.

"Nami!" Everyone, especially Nami, looked up at the man. Nami was curious as to what the man had to say to her. So did many of the crew; Usopp from his spot at the wall, Sanji and Zoro resting against a wall away from the wreckage, and Jamie floating in the water with Nojiko and Genzo. Luffy then continued yelling at the top of his voice. "You Are My Friend!"

Hearing this, Nami was once again in tears, but these were tears of joy. As she wiped the tears from her eyes, she nodded with smile. "Yes…"

The villagers cheered for Luffy's success for they were finally free of Arlong. Of course, someone had to ruin the fun. Marine captain Nezumi, Arlong's marine stooge, along with his men tried to make away with all the money Arlong had collected. They were easily handled by the Straw Hats. Nami then got back her money as well as requesting that Arlong's money be used to fix the villages. She then gave him a swift bat to the face for shooting her sister. Jamie was practically rolling on the ground in laughter. News of Arlong's defeat spread fast across the island. The whole island was sent into a frenzy of joy and celebration. Once the Straw Hats and others were patched up, they too celebrated with then islanders. Even Jamie celebrated, despite the peoples' earlier thoughts of her. "I Was Not Arlong's Girlfriend!" Nonetheless, the whole island partied for days without end. On one of those days, the crew got to actually know Jamie. They, Nami excluded, all sat away from the rest of the party as Jamie talked to the group. "Oh, my name is Jamie Cuvier. I was sent to find you Monkey D. Luffy."

"Me?"

"I was sent by your brother, Ace."

"You're Ace's nakama?! That's cool!"

"You have a brother, Luffy?" asked Usopp as he along with Sanji were surprised hearing this information. Zoro only remained silent as he already knew this and leaned against the building. Luffy replied with a smile and nodded, yet raised his hand showing two fingers.

"Actually, I have two." The men were surprised again, except Zoro once again having known this. Having mentioned his brothers, Luffy turned back Jamie with a question of his own. "Oh! Did you find Sabo already?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, just before getting caught by Arlong's men, all three of you are supposed to meet up at Loguetown."

"Really? Awesome! How are Ace and Sabo's crew?"

"Our crew is very…unique. Sabo's is even more so. I think you might have the most normal crew out of the three of you."

"You're kidding, right?" said Usopp as he looked at Jamie a bit suspicious. Jamie couldn't exactly understand why he was suspicious, but she shook her head. Usopp suddenly turned yellow as he rushed to Luffy's side. "Luffy…Why are we going to meet your brothers that sound like they have scary crews?"

Luffy chuckled. "'Cause then we're going to form the official crew!" All three men and even Jamie stared at Luffy surprised. None of them had heard this before. While they were all stunned, Luffy took interest in some food and ran off to eat said food.

It was soon the next day, after another night of partying and then sleeping. Much had happen to during the night for two certain people; Luffy and Nami. Luffy had met Genzo at someone's grave, that someone being Bellemere, where he had promised Genzo that he would keep Nami smiling. Nami had replaced Arlong's tattoo as well as packed up to leave. Here she had one last conversation with her foster mother knowing full well she wasn't there, but believed she was always watching her and Nojiko. She was sure she approved, maybe in more ways than one. The next morning, the crew was preparing to depart. Johnny and Yosaku had decided to stay behind and continue being bounty hunters. Jamie was with them on the Going Merry the only one missing was Nami. It did not take long as Nami soon joined them, having run through the crowd and stole everyone's wallet, and they were off. What was with Nami stealing everyone's wallets? Just her saying her good-byes. As the crew sailed off, Nami noticed the extra member on the ship.

"Jamie? What are you doing here?"

"Well, we're all going to the same place. I thought I get a look at my new home."

"New home? What does she mean, Luffy?"

Luffy chuckled. "We're going to meet the Rest of the crew!" Nami's eyes widen the same thought that the men had earlier last night crossed her mind.

'_There's more?!'_

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's note: Yo! Alright! The next chapter will be, as one could call it, the true start of this fic. After next chapter, there will be an 'Episode of Ace' and 'Episode of Sabo' to show how they found their crew members. They will only be one chapter, but probably very long so gear up! **

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to get another chapter up by the end of the weekend. Also, there's a poll to determine whether Sabo gets a devil fruit or not. It's the same fruit from last time, be sure to check and vote.**

**Until next time! Ja Ne!**


	4. Worst Pirates of East Blue

**Author's note**

**Yo!**

**Whoa! Whoa!**

**Did I just update?**

**I think I just updated.**

**Oh My Oda, I updated!**

**Thanks for the wait guys! Well, most of you. Some of you were kinda rude, not to point virtually fingers at anyone. I've been busy having two jobs, unpacking, going to Anime St. Louis, etc. Of course, another issue was how long this was. I know, or I think, I told everyone I would have a long chapter and then I was going into the 'Episode of's which would explain Ace and Sabo's crew. **

**Well, it got really long. Really, really, long.**

**So, I decided to cut it up. And now, you'll be getting updates for the next few days – the most being possibly four, excluding this one. As a way of saying, 'Sorry for the wait'.**

**And now, without further delaying I present…**

* * *

**One Piece: ASL Pirates**

Worst Pirates of East Blue

The Town of the Beginning and The End

It was now some days after the Arlong incident on Conomi Island and the Straw Hat pirates were enjoying a beautiful day out in the middle of the ocean. As ordered by Luffy, Nami – now free of Arlong's control – navigated the Going Merry to their next destination; Loguetown. Of course, this would've been there destination regardless, but now this was a priority. By Nami's expert navigational skills they would reach Loguetown soon. Luffy sat on Merry's head as he snickered and squealed unable to hold the excitement of seeing his brothers again. Many of the crew was just as excited, if not curious, to meet Luffy's brothers. Zoro was sitting against the railing relaxing though thinking how strong Luffy's brothers were, Sanji was probably in the kitchen as smoke could be seen coming out the stake, Nami was arguing with the News Coo over the price of a newspaper, and Usopp was showing Jamie around the Merry.

"You know…I could probably improve this ship to accommodate for the incoming-"

"Oh no! You aren't gonna change a single thing about her! Even if you are a shipwright! She can support a hundred people before dropping even an inch in the water. No go!"

Jamie suddenly leaned onto Usopp as she gave the man some skin contact. She then spoke in a seductive voice. "Oh~ please, Usopp-kun~." The long-nosed man blushed heavily, but then immediately ran back from Jamie. From his new spot, Usopp shouted at the fishwoman.

"Hey! There will be no inter-species breeding here!"

Jamie wasn't too pleased with Usopp's comment. "Excuse you, but I'm half-fishwoman. My mom was human and my dad was a strong fishman of another pirate crew."

Hearing their shouting, specifically Jamie, Nami walked down the stairs looking at Jamie. "You are only half? You look like a regular fishperson, though the only ones I've seen were Arlong and his men."

"Well, I definitely get more from my father, but yeah, I'm only half-fishwoman. I've got many of the same abilities of a full fishperson though lacking the strength and endurance. But I'm still strong!"

Zoro gave a chuckle. "No doubt about that. Whenever that idiot chef wasn't blocking your aim, you sure delivered strong punches."

"Thank you!" Nami chuckled amused with Jamie's comment. She then went to read the newspaper not noticing a piece of paper falling of it. Jamie did notice the paper fall and went over to pick it up. "Huh? It's a wanted post…Eh!?" The fishwoman gasped as she flipped the paper over seeing whose poster it was. Usopp and Nami heard her gasp and turned back to the fishwoman as she stared down surprised at the piece of paper.

"What is it, Jamie?" Nami spoke as she and Usopp walked up behind the fishwoman to see what she was looking at. When they saw what was on the paper they were just as surprised.

A few days beforehand at marine headquarters a meeting was taking place with many marine officers attended. As most of them sat, one man, Lieutenant Commander Brannew, spoke in angry and disappointment. "Due to recent events taking place in East Blue, it has shown us that we are completely meaningless. And that's the truth!"

Brannew then turned to the board behind him. On it, three wanted posters hanged in session from right to left from weakest to strongest. Brannew listed them off. "Buggy 'the Clown' bounty 15 million, 'Foul Play' Don Krieg bounty 17 million, and 'Saw-tooth' Arlong bounty 20 million, these are the 'Big Ones' of East Blue. An average bounty would three million, but they all exceed ten million! And all were defeated by this man!" Brannew slammed a new wanted poster onto the board. It had the picture of one particular captain with a straw hat and wide grin.

"Maybe a bounty of 30 million beli is high, but I think it's not too high. We must rid the world of pirates before they spread themselves." The marine officers all seem to nod in agreement with what the lieutenant commander had spoken of. Suddenly, a single officer raised his hand.

"Yes, Captain Justin."

The man Brannew spoke to was the recently promoted captain Justin, a young man hailing from an island in West Blue that was said to be well-connected to the marines. His dirty blonde hair was quite a mess, especially since a lot of the officers had their hair combed. He wore small glasses with a bluish tint to them over his eyes, his left having large, animal-like scar over it. His outfit was a bit less formal than that of the other officers as he wore a causal white suit with its shirt opened to reveal a blue shirt with a red dragonhead symbol on the front. Of course, like all officers, he wore his marine coat on his shoulders.

Seeing as he was being addressed, the captain spoke. "While I see for the need to give this pirate such a high bounty, calling those three the 'Big Ones' seems rather insufficient. Are there not two other bounties in East Blue that are higher? One of them even beats this rookie's bounty."

"You are correct; however, because of 'Fire Fist' and 'Mad Hatter's inactivity over the last two years says otherwise. Mostly likely they already tried entering the Grand Line and failed like others before them." Brannew then went on to speak of other matters. The captain immediately left the meeting having heard enough. As he walked through the base, he was soon accompanied by a young woman also an officer who was near his age.

"Any luck on locating 'Mad Hatter'?" asked the female curiously.

The woman had long bright, blonde hair that reached her shoulders with a single strand curled. Much like Justin, she wasn't formal with her uniform as other officers, though along female she was pretty on the dot. She wore unique jeans with a green Chinese dragon curling around both her legs from her pelvis to ankle, tail to head respectively. Her short sleeved shirt was red with a yellow flower pattern and had a single orange flower patch on her left chest.

Justin shook his head. "No, Lucy, it seems that they rather write him off as dead."

"Convenient, but unlikely. If he really is with 'Mad Hatter' then he wouldn't let them sink." The woman agreed with her fellow captain.

"Anyway, we both know that until a pirate is found dead or turned in, he is most likely active. Though they were probably right that 'Mad Hat' isn't in the Grand Line, we need to head to East Blue."

A gruff voice spoke out, "East Blue, huh?" The two captains stopped and turned to the garden that lied within the headquarters. There sitting was a large man in the typical officer's uniform only he was wearing a dog mask. Upon seeing him, they both gasped and immediately saluted the man.

"Vice Admiral Garp, sir!"

The man chuckled, "Don't be so uptight." Garp stoop up and turned to the young captains with a big grin. They both looked up to meet him, though his eyes were shaded by the dog mask. "Come on, I've been ordered to head over to a base and pick up an ex-marine captain that got too big for his britches. You're welcome to come. I'll drop you off in Loguetown. All pirates have to stop there before heading into the Grand Line."

"Um, thank you, sir."

"Let's go then, captains." The vice admiral then leads the two captains to his ship. What could these two possibly want in East Blue?

We now return to the present, Usopp is shouting to Luffy as he holds up a piece of paper. "Luffy! Check this out! You have a bounty!" shouted Usopp. Luffy instantly turned around looking even more excited.

"What? Really!"

"Yeah, get over here and look!" Excited, Luffy jumped off Merry's head and ran up to the others. Luffy oohed as he saw his smiling face on a wanted poster.

"Cool! I have a bounty!"

Nami frowned. "Not cool. You have a bounty. Don't you know what that means? It means you're going to be targeted by marines and bounty hunters now."

"See? My picture is in the wanted poster, too!" Luffy didn't hear a word as he and Jamie were focused on Luffy's bounty as Usopp pointed to a section of Luffy's picture. True enough, the back of Usopp's head was there. Luffy laughed at the coincidence while Jamie didn't seem to care too much. Nami was not pleased with being ignored.

"Take this seriously, guys!"

"We'll be okay, Nami." Still seething in anger, Nami looked over to Luffy with a confident and assuring smile. "We're all strong, and with Ace and Sabo and their crews we'll be unstoppable." Nami huffed in frustration and gave up trying to explain how dangerous having a bounty would be. But Luffy had a point. Even with a bounty that high they will soon gain many new nakama.

"Hey! What's going on out here?" Coming out of the kitchen, Sanji with a plate of drinks for the girls came outside and heard the excitement. When they heard Sanji, Usopp and Luffy turned around holding up the wanted poster.

"Look! I've got a wanted poster."

"Very nice, Luffy, congratulations."

Nami then shouted in frustration. "Doesn't anyone see the danger here?! We probably can't stay in the East Blue anymore."

Luffy smiled. "She's right! Let's go to Grand Line!"

"Yeah!" Usopp and Sanji cheered as they agreed with Luffy and did a little party dance. Jamie just watched amusedly as she took a sip from her drink. Seeing this, Nami just face-palmed at how carefree they all were.

"Hey! I see an island up ahead." Standing up, Zoro shouted from the front of the ship. Everyone stopped what they were doing and headed towards the bow of the ship. They all looked out as a small landmass was incoming. Jamie and Nami both realized what island they were steadily approaching.

"Hey! That's it, the island where Loguetown is!" shouted Jamie getting excited.

"'The City of Beginning and The End'. The legendary Gold Roger was born and executed in this town." Nami said in a tone of eerie.

"That's the city where the Pirate King lived and died…" Luffy spoke as he too seemed to be stuck in a dead stare at island. Everyone was the same; this was the city where everything changes.

It only took an hour or so before the crew finally reached the port city. Unlike many of the other places the crew had visited, collectively and excluding Jamie, this was a huge port with a large crowd. Also it wasn't under some pirate's rule. After they had docked the ship off the coast, the crew stood in front of the town gate with its name just above. All of them looked excited to go into the city.

"I'm going to look for Ace. Hopefully, he, Sabo, and the others will be together. I'll bring them back here." Jamie shouted to the group as she was already on her way into the city. She was dressed a bit differently as she now wore ankle high, black boots and a black scarf over her neck hiding her gills. She waved to the crew and then ran off in search of the others. Everyone else, however, had things they wanted to do.

"I'm going to see the execution place." Luffy proclaimed excitedly as he looked into town. The crew looked surprised as they turned to Luffy. Nami was the first to speak up.

"You're not going to find your brothers, Luffy?"

Luffy just smiled. "I'm not in a hurry, besides I wanna see where the Pirate King died."

"I'm going to go by some tools." Usopp said as he walked off into the town.

Sanji smiled himself as he looked towards the docks. "There must be a lot of good food here."

"I want to buy something, too." Zoro said to Nami. The girl smiled back at the swordsman.

"I can lend you some money, only three-hundred percent interest." Zoro's eyes widen and he clenched his teeth. That woman had set up a ridiculous system of interests and he was fearful of actually borrowing any money from her. And with that the crew separated into the city.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Final Author's note: Oh My Oda! He really did update! Anyway, I need to set some things straight.**

**NO. MORE. OCs. FOR. ASL PIRATES! **

**I've already miscalculated and now I'm two crew members over. When I need more, I'll ask. I will; however, accept OCs for say extra enemies (other pirates or marines). This will be applied for any future arcs, including added filler. Along with this, I will also accept for extra allies. I note that allies will not join. Honorary ASL Pirates maybe, but not join. If I like a character enough they may become reoccurring.**

**However, you can only offer up these OCs for each Saga! Case in point: After the East Blue Saga, you may suggest OCs to appear, in whatever arc, to fight or help the ASL Pirates in the Baroque Works Saga, but not for Skypiea and onward. **

**If you wish to do so, please submit OC through the Private Messaging (PM) after your review. Whether there will be limits I don't know, it depends how people want their OCs to be close friends with Vivi (wink wink) or Chopper (nudge nudge) or whatever. As long as the OC doesn't change too much of the story, it'll be okay. We'll discuss it beforehand. **

**I would also like to say that I may not accept all OCs, so please don't be sad when I say 'no thank you'. You are free to suggest more than one only should I reject the first offer. One OC per person please, excluding the ones who already gave me OCs for the crew.**

**Lastly, since this is my story, I reserve the right to do whatever I feel like in this story. This regards who joins, what happens, what changes, and especially pairings. I know I asked for pairings on Sabo and Ace (And I forgot them XD so whoever I promised go and remind me), but after that I hold the final say. I would also to remind everyone that this is not a romance themed fic. It'll show occasionally, much like how Oda teases us in his manga, anime, and movies, but that's all. Nothing is set until and if I finish.**

**That is all from me. Phew, that was a lot. Sorry, but I need to be careful. Give an inch and some may take a mile. Thank you for your patience and I'll see you next time on One Piece: ASL Pirates. Ja Ne!**


	5. I Need Some Swords

**One Piece: ASL Pirates**

I Need Some Swords

Performance in the Marketplace

We start with Zoro as he looks for swords to replace the ones he lost when fighting Mihawk. He walked amongst the crowd searching for a sword shop. He wasn't having much luck. However a scene nearby caught his attention. Two pirates were trying to pick a fight with a woman. Zoro was about to help, but the woman turned out to be an excellent swordswoman and handled them easily. Though she was clumsy afterwards, Zoro went to help her with her glasses only to see the face a friend long since dead. He freaked and quickly left. On his journey for a sword shop he eventually found one.

"Welcome! Please feel free to choose whatever you want. An old sword or a new sword we got everything because we've been in this business for more than two hundred years." The shop owner, Ippon-Matsu, spoke in a chipper voice as Zoro walked into his humble shop. As Zoro looked around, there were indeed many swords of different kinds as well as ages. The shop was mostly empty with the exception of two other people besides the owner. Both looked to be male, both swordsman, and both looking at him dissatisfied.

"I wouldn't trust him, pal."

"The prices here are outrageous."

"Quite you brats!" shouted the shop owner to his other two customers. Zoro took great interest in the other two customers.

The first to speak was the man, slightly shorter than himself, but was lean though slightly muscular. He had medium length brown hair that fell to his chin; his face is inverted triangle shaped, with a sharp nose, amber eyes and full lips. He wore a full-length, dark trousers tucked into black boots, a long-sleeved crimson coat and a white T-shirt under it. As Zoro looked at the man a bit closely, he saw a feather-shaped pendant and what looked like a wedding ring tied around his neck. Rather curious things to wear around someone's neck.

Zoro then looked at the other man, who was slightly shorter than the previous man and maybe a bit more feminine. He even sounded a bit feminine. He found the man odd as he had never seen a man with his hair – this one's being scarlet red – so long and braided, and a purple bandana over his head. His clothing was also very odd as well. He wore a very big, black shirt along with a yellow vest, a red and black-striped pattern, as he would put it, kilt, and black sandals.

However Zoro was on a mission and he definitely needed two, new, good swords. He approached the frustrated shop owner as he set his money down. "I got one-hundred thousand belis, and I want two swords."

The shop owner turned to the green-haired swordsman though didn't seem too pleased, "A hundred thousand belis to buy two swords? So, it's gonna cost fifty thousand beli per sword, eh?"

The scarlet haired guy scoffed. "Come on, half these swords are crap! You can sell these for less."

"Quite, boy! I'm running this store and I'll set whatever prices I-"

"I'm A Girl, Jackass!" Zoro and Ippon-Matsu flinched back as the previously believed man turned out to be actually a girl. Only the other man found the whole situation funny as he chuckled. Both Zoro and Ippon-Matsu blushed in embarrassment.

Zoro gave a cough to break the awkward silence making everyone's attention go to him. "Umm, yeah, I don't care. Just give me whatever you got. I don't have much money."

Ippon-Matsu looked at the swordsman with a very bored expression. Though as he looked over the man, he caught notice of Zoro's one and only sword and recognized it. But he didn't let his feelings show as he tried to play his cards just right. "Hold on. May I take a look at your sword?" Zoro allowed the man to look at his sword. The other two eyed the shop owner concernedly wondering why he was interested in this man's sword. All of them noticed the man shaking, but were still wondering why. Eventually the man spoke in disinterest. "This is just a regular sword."

Angered, Zoro grabbed the shop owner. "What did you say?"

"I'm just kidding." The man quickly disregarded his own comment, but the other two were curious. For a 'regular' sword, the man sure seemed very interested in it. The man then went into trying to get Zoro to sell the sword, which was also curious especially with such high prices. None of them noticed a familiar girl from before come walking in and noticed the sword on the counter. She immediately rushed over and practically gushed over the sword.

"Ah! This Sword! Isn't it… This is Wado Ichimonji, right?" Zoro looked at the newcomer, though hesitant at first, was curious as to how she knew the name of his sword. The girl seemed just as confused as Zoro was though only the man seemed to understand what the woman was saying. While the owner was trying to dissuade the sword's significance, the woman was very knowledgeable about swords. "This is one of the twenty-one Legendary Swords. This sword is worth ten million beli."

Zoro was confused by what the girl was saying about his sword, though everyone around him understood it perfectly. However Zoro did not seem to care as he went off to find two suitable swords. Ippon-Matsu then handed back the girl's sword, which he had been cleaning. Once she had her sword back, she recognized Zoro from earlier. As the other two seem to be in some heated debate with the owner, Zoro and the woman of swordsmanship in the world. Soon after their talks, Zoro found a very interesting sword; Sandai Kitetsu, a cursed sword. Using a daring test, Zoro survived and claimed ownership over it. Everyone was amazed by the man's courage and luck, so much so that the two other sword wielders were impressed. Tashigi herself fell to the ground in shock. Seeing the determination from Zoro, Ippon-Matsu ran into the back, yelling at Zoro to wait for just a moment. When he came back be placed down sword, more impressive than most in the shop.

"The maker of this sword is Kurourushita Chikoshirae, and it's blade by Midare Bakojouyi. The sword's name is Yubashi, and it is a very sharp sword. I guarantee it. Even though my store is not the best store, this is the best sword I got!"

Despite that impressive speech, the other two patrons seemed slightly suspicious. The brown haired man was first to speak these concerns. "I don't know, you've already tried to trick him into giving up his sword earlier."

"I wouldn't trust him…" spoke the red-haired girl eyeing the shop keeper in suspicion.

Tashigi had nothing to say, she had known the shop keeper longer than any of the other patrons here, and yet she was surprised that his man was giving a stranger one of his best. Zoro, on the other hand, didn't really take the whole thing seriously. "Ha ha, but I can't buy it because I don't have money, remember."

The shop keep just have Zoro a most serious expression as he spoke. "Just take it. Don't worry about the money. The Kitetsu sword is also free, as well. I am sorry that I was trying to trick you earlier. I haven't seen a good swordsman for a long time, present company excluded. The swords will choose their owner. I wish you luck on your endeavors."

"…Thank you." Though surprised by the sudden generosity, Zoro gratefully accepted the two swords, free of charge. Others around him were even more so surprised, Tashigi was even still on the floor.

"Ah, get out of here. I can't have people thinking I'm soft." Zoro gave a light chuckle and nod. With his new swords on his side, the man left feeling more secure now having a complete three-sword style.

As he left, he was soon followed by the other two customers in the store. He had noticed them leaving with him, but he grew somewhat concerned as they seemed to be following the same path he was. "Hey." Zoro turned as the man shouted for his attention.

"Yeah."

"Are you…Roronoa Zoro?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, what is it?"

The girl beamed and then shouted, "So cool!" Zoro was a bit taken back when the red-head, who he once thought was a guy, cheered in utter excitement. It reminded him slightly of Luffy and Usopp just an hour ago. Zoro looked over to, who he assumed was, her partner. The man only gave off a smile watching the girl grow more excited. "I've heard so much about you, the greatest swordsman in the East Blue, skilled in the three-sword style, the 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro. Can I please have a duel with you?"

"I can't now, little girl." The moment Zoro those words had left his lips, the red-head before him lost her excitement and started to look a bit annoyed. The man next her noticed, but Zoro did not as he continued on. "I'm going back to my ship to wait for the rest of my crew, and the ones from my captain's brothers' crews." Both people before Zoro became surprised hearing the next part.

"Wait!" spoke the man in hurry. "You said your captain's brothers' crews? Are you referring to one Monkey D. Luffy?"

Zoro raised his brow. "Yeah…" He was now completely interested in the two people before him and how they knew of his captain. The woman immediately got excited.

"Awesome! Then can I have a match with you?"

* * *

Elsewhere around the same time, Sanji had decided to wonder into the market looking for fresh and new ingredients for the crew's journey into the Grand Line. Taking in the fact that there were now many more crewmates coming in, he would need to buy much more just in case the others did not already have them. The Loguetown market was busy with people and vendor's alike. Sanji was looking over the stands seeing what each vendor had to offer, he was particularly interested in a Blue-Finned Elephant Tuna from the South Blue. During Sanji's purchase, he caught sight of Usopp walking by and the stopping at one of the vendors wanting the cheap eggs.

"Oi, Usopp!"

The sniper looked over to the side hearing his name, "Huh, Sanji?"

"Perfect timing, Usopp, you can help me carry this thing." said Sanji was he pointed his thumb to the fish stand next to him.

Usopp scratched his head confused, "Carry what?"

"Here you go, sir, your Blue-Finned Elephant Tuna." Usopp watched as a large man came around the stand carrying a huge, but weird fish over his shoulders. He gawked at the sight of the fish while Sanji reacted in a more cheerful manner.

"Thanks, I and my friend here will take it from here."

"That thing is huge!" shouted Usopp pointing to the fish.

The vendor then handed the fish to Sanji, who in turn made Usopp carry the other half, "It'll make for a great feast. I hope it can feed everyone, including the other two crews that will be joining us."

"If Luffy's brothers are anything like him, we'll need a whole island to feed them." Usopp muttered under his breathe recalling Luffy's almost endless appetite. Sanji just chuckled as he could agree with the man.

As the two pirates carried the large fish, they passed by a crowd. Sanji gave it a glance before stopping suddenly causing Usopp to almost lose his balance. The sniper shouted, "Why'd you stop?! I almost fell!" When he heard no response from Sanji, he looked over the chef carefully. He seemed to be staring at something in the crowd. Usopp followed and soon understand, with much exhaustion, why Sanji stopped.

"People tell me my head's in the clouds. I don't care what they say because I'm dreamin' of you."

What had gained the crowd, as well as Sanji's, attention was the singing and dancing of a young woman. She had snow white hair and icy blue eyes. Her face was covered in freckles with her bangs framing her face down to her chin. Her clothes were quite unique consisting of faded blue short shorts with multicolored suspenders hanging down at her sides, black combat boots with her mix-match socks pulled around her ankles, and a white hoodie vest with its sleeves ripped. Because the hoodie had a zipper down the middle, it was unzipped showing a black tank top as well as he flat stomach. Her voice was melodic and full energy as was her dancing that made everyone keep their eyes on her.

"You are the treasure I've found, so bright, so bold yet so elusive."

Usopp looked at the girl, "A show?" He then looked over to the side wondering who was playing the flute that woman was dancing to with much energy. When he saw who was playing, he became a bit nervous.

"It's hard to look away~ even though it's blinding me"

Over to the side of the woman dancing was an extremely tall man, taller than even Zoro or Sanji. The pale skinned man had his hair tied up in a messy bun on top of his head. He was fairly slim which brought out his choice of clothing. To Usopp, and probably to most people, it was strange to see a man in a bright, yellow leotard under a leather jacket and skin-jeans. Of course, a man in white high-heels is even stranger. Added to the fact that he was wearing red lipstick, false eyelashes, and purple eye-shadow and you definitely have a very strange man. But Usopp had to admit that the man could play a flute with passion, and combined with the woman's singing it made for a wonderful performance.

"There are no words to describe how I feel inside. I'm really, really stuck on you, wow, wow."

"Mellorine~!" Sanji soon dropped the fish, causing Usopp to fall with it, and joined the crowd in cheering. While under the fish, Usopp shouted in angry.

"Sanji! Get this off me!"

"I have to follow my dreams however crazy they seem. And I won't stop 'til I get there, you will see. You're all I need to have the strength to believe. Believe in Wonderland~!"

"Yes~! I'll believe in any wonderland as long as we're there together~!" shouted Sanji from his spot in front of the crowd.

"Sanji!" shouted Usopp furiously as he began wiggling out from under the fish.

As Sanji was approaching towards the woman in a hurricane of love, a boot came at Sanji knocking him back. A voice then spoke up addressing Sanji, "Yo! No approaching the performer, lover boy."

"I'm gonna follow my dreams however crazy they seem. I'm gonna share them with you, a love so true. You're all I want, together we can move on. Live how we want to~."

Sanji lifted his head looking towards the one who threw the boot in fury. The one that spoke to him was a man sitting across from where the flute player was. The tanned skin man relaxed in a chair putting his hand behind his head and in his brown hair. Sanji noticed that the man even had a bit of blonde hair in the mix, but only on the right side of his head. The clothes her wore was a black hoodie – with its right sleeve ripped off - with a unique blue winged-serpent dragon on the front. He wore light brown cargo pants and sneakers. Sanji then got up and rushed straight to the man looking very angry.

"Oi! You wanna fight, lazy ass!"

"There is no limit to us, we have the power of love. And we don't wanna live ordinary lives."

"Hey, I'm making sure you don't ruin our business, yo." The man spoke back to Sanji getting out of his seat and glaring at the man eye to eye. As Usopp finally got out from underneath the fish, he saw that Sanji was ready to fight someone he did not know. Fearing the worst, Usopp shouted to Sanji to come back.

"S-Sanji, this is no time to pick fights over a girl dancing and singing."

"Shut up, Usopp!" shouted Sanji without looking back at the sniper and continues to glare at the man before him.

"We have the chance to live in paradise. Believe in Wonderland~!" With one long, last lyric, the girl stopped singing as the man stopped playing his flute. The crowd began applauding the two, completely ignoring the two arguing men, and the two performers bowed to the crowd. As there was a hat on the ground, some people began dumping coins, and occasionally paper belis, into the hat. The crowd then began to disperse leaving only the performers and the two pirates behind.

"Excellent job, Miko-chan~, your voice and form were perfect." The man spoke to the woman in a flamboyant tone. The young woman, Miko, covered a giggle.

"Thank you, Jacques, but I think we have an issue." Miko then pointed over to the argument between the two men. Jacques gasped and then leaped over to the men.

"Boys, boys!" The weirdly dressed man got in between the two arguing men. The man Sanji was arguing with immediately calmed down; however, Sanji was still sorely angry. Jacques then turned to the brown haired man, "Drake the performance is over. We were able to gather quite a bit of money."

The man, Drake, looked surprised at Jacques, "Ooh, really?"

"Oi, you shitty bastard, how dare you use such a beautiful lady for your own personal gain." Sanji spoke out in angry having misread the situation. However his outburst attracted the attention of Jacques.

"It's not like that, cutie." Jacques said as he gave a wink towards Sanji. "We were just having some fun while gathering some money for our voyage."

Seeing the strange man wink at him, Sanji's whole body shivered in fear. He then hurriedly distanced himself from the man, and then spoke out in fury. "Hey! I don't swing that way! I was born for the ladies!"

Jacques looked at Sanji in confusion, but then turned his direction to Drake as he began laughing in hysteria. This just got Sanji even angrier while Usopp stood by confused. Seeing the confusion and misinterpretation, Miko went over and addressed it. "Excuse Jacques, he didn't mean anything by it. He just has an overly friendly personality."

"Though he is an okama*, yo." Drake said while still laughing at Sanji. (Translation: crossdresser, homosexual, transvestite, etc.)

"Ohohoho, I'm sorry, cutie. Sometimes I can't help myself." Jacques soon joined Drake in laughter, though his much milder. Miko just gave a more nervous type of laugh.

"Sanji, let's just go and meet up with Luffy over by the execution place." Usopp said as not to allow Sanji to get into fight.

Sanji gritted his teeth trying to calm down, "Che. Fine, let's go." Before leaving, Sanji turned around and addressed Miko on bended knee his demeanor instantly changing to that of a gentleman, "Until we met again, mademoiselle." Sanji then left helping Usopp, barely, with the fish.

Miko blinked in surprise and had slight blush from Sanji's earlier comment. Drake and Jacques continued to laugh, though for different reasons. However she soon recalled what the long nose man had said earlier and gasped, "Guys!" Drake and Jacques stopped laughing and looked at Miko curiously. "Didn't that long-nose fellow say something about 'Luffy'?"

Drake and Jacques paused for a moment as they let what Miko say settle in. Then they both simultaneously gasped, "Ah! We should follow them!"

"Y-Yeah." Miko said with a nervous smile.

The three were then off following Sanji and Usopp to their destination. Elsewhere, Zoro was dueling two sword wielders with an interesting connection to them. But who are these people?

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's note: Yo! Once again, there will be no more OCs for crewmates for the ASL crew until further notice. Feel free to have an OC play some part in a saga, be it enemy or ally. Until next time, Ja Ne!**


	6. Are They Dead?

**One Piece: ASL Pirates**

Are They Dead?

Excitement at the Execution Stand

"Thank you for the clothing." Somewhere in the city, Nami was exiting from a clothing store where she had gotten a great deal. She was quite content, especially after trying on and teasing a few store managers beforehand. As she left the store, she soon noticed something.

"Eh? The weather is changing." Speaking to herself, Nami looked up into the sky. Despite it being as clear as day, Nami was able to feel a shift in the air. 'The air pressure is lowering. It's going to rain for sure.' Nami then turned back to the store and spoke to the saleswoman.

"Excuse me, but can I get these in large plastic bags?"

"Yes, but why do you need them? It's not gonna rain, is it?" said the saleswoman as she took a look outside to double-check. Nevertheless, she did as Nami ask and gave her large bags to place the clothing in. As Nami walked out with her clothes wrapped up, she soon bumped into someone unexpected.

"Huh? Luffy?"

"Hey, Nami!" In front of Nami was the straw hat captain looking at her with a large grin. Of course, she found it odd that he was here.

"Luffy, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the execution plaza?" Nami asked in interest. Luffy went to scratch his head in thinking.

"Well, you see, I'm lost." Nami faulted especially since Luffy said that whole thing with a smile. She should've expected that; after all, his idea of north is where it's colder on an island. What was she going to do with her direction impaired captain?

"I see, and you came to me for help?"

"Actually, I just ran into you. Shishishi!" And of course, Luffy was going to keep trying until someone would help him. Good thing it was her and not some marine soldier. Luffy then went on to say, "But if you can help me…"

"I've done all my shopping, and I'm prepared for the rain, so why not." Nami said with a smile.

"Thanks Nami!"

"And you can carry my stuff." Luffy was suddenly surprised when Nami handed him the bags of clothes she just acquired. Though he fumbled just a bit, he soon got hold of the bags and grinned in accomplishment. Nami smiled back then pointed forward, "Just follow me down this road. The execution plaza should be at the end."

Luffy gave a cheer and then the two began walking down the street. For some time, neither spoke to each other though the silence was not awkward for either. In a sense, they were both content, though Nami was also keeping track of the weather change. After a while, Luffy spoke up, "So, why so many clothes?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, since you wear the same thing every day, but a girl needs to have a variety of wear."

"I have other clothes." Luffy said in a hush tone looking away from Nami as not to get her angry. Nami could hear him clearly, but she thought it was a bit funny how he was replying. As they continued to walk further down the road, Nami decided to change the subject.

"So, your brothers…"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, Ace and Sabo. They're great! And they're really tough too. I've never won a fight against either of them." Luffy spoke with an air of nostalgia and a grin. Nami looked at him in surprise.

"You've never won against them? But you took down people like Buggy and Arlong."

"Yeah, but so could they too!" Luffy then began to laugh thinking of all the good times he had with his brothers. Nami, on the other hand, looked away in worry as her imagination began run around the idea of what Luffy's brothers looked like. Some ideas were of big, burly men with all kinds of facial hair coming out everywhere putting their arms around the smaller Luffy. While she imagined she missed much of what Luffy was saying before finally catching a certain sentence, "…Sabo is really nice and Ace can be a jerk sometimes, but he can be cool too."

"T-They sound interesting, Luffy." Nami said nervously.

"Yep, they're the best brothers anyone can have. And we're not even related." Nami stopped suddenly causing Luffy to almost fall over or drop any of her clothes. As soon as he straightened, glad that he didn't fall, he looked over to Nami confused. "Why did you stop, Nami?"

"You're…not related to your brothers?" Nami looked back at Luffy making sure she didn't mishear him. Luffy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but we grew up together and made a pact. We even shared a drink together, that makes us brothers." Nami was surprised. She had never heard of such a pact before, but from how Luffy told it in such happiness that she couldn't deny such a fact.

Nami smiled, "That's kinda like Nojiko and I. We're not related, but we're like real sisters."

"Did you guys share a drink too?"

"I'm not really sure."

"It doesn't matter. I still would've called them my brothers even if we didn't share a drink. Or maybe girls have something different?" Nami suppressed a laugh. She was sure Luffy wasn't trying to say they weren't sisters, by pact or not, but she found it amusing that Luffy would try to unintentionally correct himself as not harm her feelings. It was cute.

"Hey, look!" Luffy suddenly handed off the clothes to Nami, something she didn't expect and thus fell over in a pile of clothes. As she dug herself out, she shouted at Luffy in angry.

"Warn me next time you're gonna hand my clothes back!" However Nami soon found that Luffy was no longer near her. She looked out into the plaza to see his straw hat amongst the crowd heading a tall, metal stand at the other end. Nami sighed as she stood back up grabbing all her clothes and moved off to the side. Once she seated, she watched from afar seeing Luffy climb the execution stand.

Nami sighed, though with a smile, "Geesh, you can't just see it. You have to be in the same spot too." However she was simply glad he wasn't up there for an actually execution. As she watched on, she didn't notice a woman in a heart pattern cloak wearing a white cowboy-styled hat walked into the plaza.

She soon spotted her, though sneered at the appearance, "Talk about showy." Nami moved back to keeping an eye on Luffy, now on top of stand, who seem to be shouting at someone. It wasn't long when some commotion began to stir in the plaza. Along with the commotion a large crowd of cloaked figures entered the plaza making Nami nervous. Nami tried to see what was going on, but then some building exploded making her duck down. After some time she looked up and gasped in shock.

Someone in the crowd shouted in terror, "Buggy the Clown!"

"Pirates!" shouted another citizen in fear.

"Don't move! Or I will show you all our power!" As the crowd dispersed, Nami could easily see Buggy and his crew near the platform. All his crew had guns pointed out towards the civilians. She ran into the crowd about to call to Luffy to run, but before she could she saw Luffy couldn't. One of Buggy's officers, Cabaji, had him in stocks and trapped on top of the platform. She then began to hear Buggy's voice over the crowd again.

"I will execute you in front of all these people! You should feel honored to die at the same place as the greatest pirate!"

Nami screamed, "Luffy~!"

* * *

Jamie walked through the crowd as she looked for her captain and Luffy's brother, Ace. While it was unknown how people in this town felt about fishpeople, her additional pieces of clothing made it hard for anyone to tell she was a fishwoman, much less a half-fishwoman. Nevertheless, that didn't bother her. What was now the problem was where she could find her captain.

"I should've gotten a Transponder Snail. Who knows where he or the others could be?" Jamie muttered to herself as she had been looking for well over an hour for any of her nakama. Suddenly, a commotion came from a nearby restaurant that immediately caught her attention. She walked nearby as she listened to the conversations going on.

"What's going on? What happened?" spoke a man.

"Two young lads just went and died right out of the blue." Another man spoke in shock.

"What! How did they die?"

"No one knows? They were just eating their food, and then plop! They died."

Hearing the men converse, something in Jamie's head clicked, "Wait a minute." Jamie pushed through the crowd and made her way into the restaurant. She followed to the point where a large crowd was surrounding one of the tables. Again she pushed through the crowd confident in who was at the source of the commotion.

As she reached the center, she found that she was right, "Ace, Sabo!" The crowd looked at the newcomer taking their eyes off two men, one with short curly blonde hair and the other long black hair, with their faces in plates of food.

Next to each man was a unique hat, one was a top hat next to the blonde haired man and the other was an orange hat next to the black haired man. The blonde hair man wore a blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a cravat and a pair of light blue cyan shorts held up by a belt with an elaborate flower-design buckle. The other wore a yellow, open t-shirt, black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip. On his left arm, he wore a strange orb with a needle inside on his wrist and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard, and an "ACE" tattoo. He wore a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels.

One of the men in crowd, dressed like a waiter and therefore was, came up to the half-fishwoman and spoke, "You know these to young gentlemen?"

Jamie nodded, "Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry, but we have no idea how they just…"

"Jamie!" A shout came from over the crowd gaining the half-fishwoman's attention. As she tried to peer over the crowd two men came pushing through.

The first to come out was a long dark blue haired man what has his hair pulled back into a loose ponytail with bangs framing the sides of his face and had emerald green eyes. He wore a black shirt that is open at the front, blue pants that went down to his ankles with chains crossing the sides, and a pair of white boots. The other that came out next to him was a tall, bronzed man with green eyes. He was very well built and had black hair that hanged down over his eyes. He wore a green vest without an undershirt, baggy brown pants, and green sandals. His hands were wrapped in bandages. On his right shoulder was a large, deep X-shaped scar.

When she saw the two men, Jamie instantly recognized them, "Nix, Taro? What's going on here?" Jamie then pointed to the two men on the table.

"You know Captain Ace, Jamie. Unfortunately, I didn't keep an eye on him." The man, Taro, spoke first as he crossed his arms remaining absolutely calm.

"And Sabo was up late last night." The other, Nix, said with a light-hearted smile as he walked over to the captains' table. He then raised his fist and slammed it into the table as loud and undamaging as possible.

"Ah!" Both men suddenly woke up with food all over their face.

"They were asleep!" The crowd shouted in contempt. Ignoring the crowd's shout, Ace and Sabo began to recall where they were.

"Oh, did I fall asleep?" asked Ace looking at the crowd in confusion.

Sabo gave out a yawn, "Ye-ahh! Looks like I did too, Ace." Much like Ace, Sabo also didn't seem concerned about the people's reaction. Unfortunately, both men then fell back asleep face down in food.

"Not Again!" shouted the crowd in fury. The three others simply sighed as they were already used to this kind of behavior. With the crowd dispersing, Jamie came up to the two sleeping man and shouted loudly.

"Wake up! Luffy's here now!"

"Wah!" Ace and Sabo woke in surprise. Then there was a moment pause before they both turned to Jamie looking surprised. They both spoke the same line, "Luffy's here?"

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, I just came into port with him and his crew. They got a bigger ship than either of us, a caravel class ship."

"What? Damn him, how did he get a bigger ship?!" Ace shouted in jealous angry as he banged the table like child. Sabo just laughed light-heartedly.

"That's great! Looks like Luffy won the bet."

"Oh, the last captain is here. Let's go met him and our new nakama." Nix spoke up sounding excited to meet his captains' brother. Next to him, Taro nodded in affirmation.

Ace then suddenly got up from his chair, "Alright, let's go see our little brother and his nakama." The others all cheered in agreement, but just before they could leave their waiter came up.

The waiter nervously spoke, "Um, your bill, sir."

"Huh? Oh thanks, I…" Ace stopped in the middle of saying his sentence as he looked at the bill. He began sweating very nervously as he slowly turned his head to Sabo, "Um, Sabo?"

"You mean you didn't have…" Sabo was just as surprised as Ace was to learn that neither of them could pay. They both looked over to their nakama already out the door. Meanwhile their waiter was waiting patiently to be paid the money owed for eating their meals, and many of them.

"Well, looks like we only have one choice, Sabo." Ace spoke with a sudden air a confidence and maturity as he looked at his brother. Sabo smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Where are Captain Ace and Captain Sabo?" Outside, Taro spoke up as he looked back to the restaurant. Nix and Jamie turned around, and were surprised that neither captain was behind them.

However only seconds later did both men came shooting out of the restaurant and pass them. As the dust settled, Jamie looked at the direction they went in confusion. "What was that about-?"

"Stop them! They didn't pay!" The group turned around as one of the restaurant waiters came out shouting and pointing to where Ace and Sabo ran to. Around the same time, two marine soldiers came strolling around the corner. The waiter saw them and shouted for their help, "Marines! Those two men didn't pay for their meal, and those fellows are their cohorts!"

"Eh?" said the group dumbly as the pointed a finger at their person. Instantly, they soon followed their captains' lead and ran for it.

"You three stop!" One of the marines shouted as he pointed his musket gun at them and both went to chase after them.

As Ace and Sabo ran, both adorning their respective hats, the others soon joined them. As they did Jamie shouted out them in frustration, "Great! Now we have the marines on us! We haven't even met up with everyone yet!"

"Oh, we know where Luffy will be." Jamie looked over to Sabo seeing the man smile confidently. The half-fishwoman was confused, weren't they gonna meet up by the Merry?

Luckily, Ace answered her unspoken question, "He'll be at the execution plaza."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Yo! Ace and Sabo make the scene, and it looks like Sabo may have acquired the Monkey D. family's curse of random sleeping. XD**

**Anyway, I've got one more update for tomorrow. Until next time, Ja Ne!**


	7. The Marines Move Out!

**One Piece: ASL Pirates**

The Marines Move Out!

Convergence on Execution Plaza

At the marine base in Loguetown, the base was going through its usual duties. Mop the floor, patrol the streets, make arrest, and so on. However the usual routine has been given a bit of spice in recent days with the arrival of two new captains. This did not bold well for the current captain. Despite having been given an update, the marine captain Smoker had issues dealing with others of the marines. Not that he hated them. He just had his own style and sense of justice compared to others. Since he did not know these two captains from marine headquarters, he was certainly not happy with them being at the base especially when they kept badgering questions about the pirates he's taken in.

"For the last time, I have not caught or received reports on 'Mad Hatter'. Where's Tashigi?!" shouted Smoker as he sat back in his couch smoking two cigars. In the room with him were the captains Justin and Lucy, both of them sitting opposite and cross-armed in displeasure.

"Leave Tashigi alone, she works hard enough with you being her superior." Lucy spoke with a sneer. She and the young Master Chief Petty Officer had become fast friends since her and Justin's arrival. They even work well together.

Justin on the other hand, "Then again, I would like permission to-"

"No! You're not taking one of my ships either." Smoker immediately shot down Justin's request without a second's hesitation. Justin clenched his teeth and stood up ready to punch the captain, but was stopped by Lucy.

"You know that won't work on him."

"Why are you so interested in catching 'Mad Hatter' Sabo? Compared to the Grand Line, he isn't worth the effort." The two captains looked back over to Smoker as the man actually lifted his head up giving them a concerning look.

Seeing how Justin was still angry at Smoker, Lucy answered, "We believe he has someone that disappeared a long time ago…he is very important to us."

"You do realize he may just as well be a pirate, right?" stated Smoker.

"Never!" said both Lucy and Justin defiantly. Smoker was rather surprised how these two captains refused to understand the truth. Granted, they might also be right, but he doubted.

"Tch. Whatever, you'll know soon enough." As Smoker laid the issue to rest, a marine soldier entered the room. He gave the captains a salute and then spoke.

"Sir, we have a dine-and-dash over on the east side of town."

Smoker grunted, "So? Go get a couple of men and head them off."

"We've identified two of them. They're pirates." All three captains took immediate interest in what the soldier had said. Seeing how they were interested, the marine pulled out two bounty posters. "These are the culprits, sir." All the captains' eyes widen.

"Looks like you lucked out." Smoker then stood and went for his coat. The two captains followed and were about to leave when another marine rushed inside.

"Emergency, Captain Smoker! Pirates are in the execution plaza causing chaos!" The captains were caught off guard. For Smoker, this was not his day. For Justin and Lucy, their boat had just come in.

Justin took up command, "Lucy and I will go after the dine-and-dash pirates, and you can head-"

"You, where are the pirates you reported in heading towards." Smoker completely disregarded what Justin had to say, pissing him off much, and spoke to the first marine to come in. The marine was surprised and gave it a bit of thought.

"I believe they are heading west using the main road-"

"You two will stay with me." Smoker issued another command telling his fellow marine captains to follow him. Justin and Lucy looked at Smoker appalled, but Smoker had no time to argue as he left the room. Justin and Lucy soon followed behind looking quite angry.

"What's the meaning of this, Smoker? We need to-"

"They are using the main road, that'll mean they will end in the execution plaza. We'll be able to apprehend all the pirates in one fell swoop." Justin and Lucy were surprised by Smoker's plan. It certainly made sense, and since he knows this town better than they did they had to listen. Much like all the marine soldiers did as he ordered them to the plaza.

The three captains walked outside as the marines rushed towards the plaza. During such time, Smoker had accidently ran into a little girl's three-scoop ice scream. At first, Justin and Lucy were going to scold the insensitive captain, but Smoker surprised them when he gave her a coin telling her to buy five this time. During their whole time here, they had never seen him actually do something nice that wasn't arresting pirates. They then continued to the plaza, but then someone spoke up from down an adjacent road. It was the Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi.

"Captain Smoker, Captain Justin, Captain Lucy! Sorry that I'm late!"

"Where have you've been?!" shouted Smoker indignity. "And you're out of uniform!"

"Right, sorry." Tashigi apologized immediately. Having foreseen such an event, a Petty Officer came up bringing in a coat for her.

"Here is your coat, ma'am."

"Thank you, Petty Officer." Tashigi took the coat and slipped it on. Once finished she looked towards her superiors with a nervous smile. "I heard what had happen. This is really big! My legs are shaking."

"You're legs are shaking because you aren't strong enough." Smoker shouted at Tashigi.

The young woman marine had flinched and hid behind her sword and stuttered, "S-Sorry."

"Captain Smoker! Don't say that, Tashigi is a bright, young marine." Captain Lucy defended Tashigi both as her superior and her friend. Smoker said nothing to her as he shouted to them all.

"All of you follow me to the execution plaza." Smoker then began walking down the road.

All of them complied, though Justin did so bitterly and Lucy was still angry at Smoker for his comment earlier, "Yes, sir."

As they ran to the plaza, Tashigi moved closer to Lucy and whispered, "Thanks for earlier, Lucy, but Captain Smoker means well."

Lucy smiled towards the young marine woman replying back, "As long as you're okay, Tashigi." The glasses wearing smiled back and nodded. Then they both picked up the pace as they head towards their destination.

* * *

"I'm so happy that you decided to come with me, Miko-swan~."

Usopp and Sanji made their way up the road towards the execution plaza carrying their Blue-Finned Elephant Tuna over their shoulders – with Usopp caring the heaviest part. At some point, the performers Miko, Jacques, and their apparent manager Drake had caught up with them. Sanji couldn't be happier as he stayed by Miko's side constantly, much to the annoyance of Usopp, while Usopp appreciated the help from Drake. Jacques simply stood nearby 'supervising'. Responding to Sanji's over-enjoyment to her company, Miko smiled back to the chef.

"Well, I thought that since we didn't get off on the right foot we should try to amend."

"Anything for you, Miko-swan~!" said Sanji in his love-sick mood.

Usopp sighed at Sanji's reaction and instead focused on the individuals behind and next to him, "Well I appreciate the extra hand, thanks Drake."

Drake gave a thumb up, "No problem, though it would be much easier if someone helped, yo." Drake then directed a displeased glare at the okama walking next to them.

"I would help Drake, but I might break a nail." Both Usopp and Drake looked at the man in contempt.

"Oi! The only one who shouldn't be lifting this delicacy is Miko-swan." Sanji shouted at the okama in angry. Miko just sighed as the group got into another argument.

On an opposite street, but heading to the same destination, Zoro was conversing with his fellow swordsmen – and swordswoman as well. "I must say, it was lucky that we were able to meet you, Roronoa Zoro, in the same place like that. And you're even in the same crew with us." The man with brown spoke in cheery mood. The girl next to him nodded.

"Yeah! This must mean all the crews are together now!"

"Lotus, Suzy, is the rest of your crew strong as you shown earlier?" asked Zoro in interest. Some minutes ago, the three sword-wielders had matches with him. He had been impressed by their skill, even forcing him into using two-sword style when fighting Lotus.

Lotus thought about it for a second before he replied, "I'm not sure, but I trust Ace in picking our crew, and they are skilled."

"Same for Sabo!" said Suzy confidently.

As Zoro's group kept walking, the two tagalongs keeping him in one direction, they soon came to an intersection. At the same time, Usopp and Sanji's group had also made it to the same intersection. When they saw each other, both groups gave an indignant, "Eh?"

"Hey, it's Lotus and Suzy-chan. Hi!" Jacques spoke first as he pointed the others and then waved to the opposite group.

"Oh, it's Miko and the others." Suzy spoke next though not as enthused as Drake though just as surprised.

"Who did you guys find?" asked Zoro speaking directly to Usopp and Sanji. The same men pointed back at Zoro speaking the same line.

"We could ask you the same?"

"Zoro, Sanji, Usopp!" The three men turn their heads towards the crowd and saw Nami running towards them looking very worried. All three men were immediately concerned, and those with them as well. As she met up with the groups, she stopped and shouted to them, "We've got trouble!"

Meanwhile in the buildings surrounding the plaza, marines were taking up their positions and keeping an eye on the pirates near the execution stand. In one particular building directly across from the stand, the captains and Master Chief Petty Officer were joining their men. The officer in command of this squad soon noticed them and greeted them professionally.

"Captains, Master Chief Petty Officer."

"How is the situation?" Smoker was the first to speak as the officers walked up to the ledge.

Another marine spoke, "Everyone in the plaza is being forced to stay."

A third marine continued on, "There are currently three pirates, 'Iron Mace' Alvida, Buggy 'the Clown', and 'Straw Hat' Luffy."

"Luffy? I've never heard of him." Smoker stated though not really caring.

"You didn't look at the report, did you?" Smoker ignored Justin's question.

Lucy then spoke, "We received a report a few days ago at marine headquarters. His bounty is 30 million beli."

The marine soldiers were shocked, "30 million! This could be tough."

"That's not all." Smoker continued as he looked out into plaza. "We have 'Fire Fist' Ace and 'Mad Hatter' Sabo are heading towards the plaza as well."

"What?!" gasped the marines and even Tashigi as well.

"But those two haven't been active in the last two years." Tashigi stated and then continued, "'Fire Fist' Ace bounty 40 million beli and 'Mad Hatter' Sabo bounty 16 million."

"Right now, let's focus on the situation at hand. What are the pirates in the plaza doing?" asked Smoker staring out into the plaza.

Tashigi brought out some binoculars and spied on the pirates' situation. What she saw though confused her greatly, "It seems that…"

"Luffy's going to be executed?!" Down on the edge of the plaza, Nami had finished explaining the situation. Luffy's crew, as well as the others with them, gasped in shock as they looked into the plaza to see that it was true.

On closer inspection, Luffy didn't seem too bothered. In fact, he was preoccupied with something far more pressing, "My nose is itchy, but I can't scratch it?"

Back with the group, Luffy's crew was practically speechless while the others weren't sure what to make of the situation. However Nami has something else to say, "Yeah, but we also have other problems." Nami then looked up to the sky. The once clear blue sky was now becoming darkened by large storm clouds heading their way. Nami then continued, "It's going to storm as well. And with all this commotion, the marines will be on them soon."

"What are we gonna do, Nami!" shouted Usopp in fear and worry.

"You and I are going back to the Merry. Zoro and Sanji can rescue Luffy." Nami stated pointing to the others.

Lotus then stepped up, "What can we do to help?" Behind him, all the others looked just as determined to help.

Nami looked at them confused and pointed at them, "Who are you guys?"

"We're from the other crews." They all spoke at the same.

Nami looked rather surprised at the other group, but seeing as they had no time she had to go along with it. "Okay, half of you come with Usopp and I and the others help rescue Luffy."

"We'll help." Lotus, Suzy, and Drake stepped next to Zoro and Sanji all ready to fight.

On the other side, Jacques and Miko would go along with Nami and Usopp. Jacques had this excuse, "I would fight to save my captain's brave little brother, but the rain would smudge my make-up."

"Alright, let's go!" The groups then split off as they knew their duties. The 'Rescue Luffy' went into the crowd and the Merry group headed back to the Going Merry. What the Merry group did not know is that Buggy had one of his officers, Mohji the Beast tamer and his pet lion Richie, go find Luffy's ship in an attempt to cut off all escape and finally get their vengeance. Will they be able to?

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's note: Yo! This is the last one for a while, Luffy's got a birthday coming and I need to write up his story for the One Piece: Happy Birthday Special. After that, I think I'm gonna try to do some updating on all stories, including this one. Don't be surprised if this takes some time. Until next time, Ja Ne!**


End file.
